Living In My Sister's Shadow (Ohshc fanfic)
by bornpuppetdiedcrying
Summary: Harou Fujioka, he's Haruhi's older twin brother and he doesn't show lots of his emotions. Harou and Haruhi look almost identical, except for the fact that Harou's hair is a dark brown and his brown eyes have a red sheen to them. And for poor Harou, he's always been living in his little sister's giant shadow. p.s i don't own OHSHC and this story is a SHONEN AI STORY. don't hate me
1. Chapter 1

Name: Harou Fujioka

Age: 16

Gender: male

Blood type: o

Height: 5 feet

Weight: (Puppet: … he doesn't weigh a lot)

Hair: dark brown and shaggy

Eyes: brown with a red sheen

Favorite subjects: English and art

Favorite foods: sweets, cake, mashed potatoes and gravy, crab legs and corn

"Haruhi, Harou! Guess what came in the mail!?" dad shouted bursting thru the front door. Me and my twin sister were in the kitchen making lunch. Haruhi's long chocolate brown hair was held back by a pale yellow bandana, and a pink apron was resting on her front. I wore a simple black V-neck with gray tight fitting pants (not skinny jeans, just snugger fitting) I also had my long dark bangs be held up by a large clip while my black nerd styled glasses rested on the bridge of my nose.

"I don't know dad, mail?" I spoke in a monotone voice.

Dad purses his lip stick coated lips with his hands over them and swings his hips from side to side, "Good guess son! But it's even better than plain old boring mail! It's from Ouran!"

"Really dad?" Haruhi asks as she pops her head out of the kitchen door.

"Yup!" he smiled, "I bet it's an exception letter for the both of you!"

"You know it could say we were rejected." I say breaking my father's hopeful spirits.

"Harou! How could you say that! Think positive!" I give dad a blank stare as he comes into the kitchen,

"Dad, I hope you realize that's not really my forte." He slumps his shoulders and decided to latch on to my left arm.

"Harou, think positive!" I turn my head towards Haruhi to see her head turned away from us as if acting like she doesn't know me and dad.

I look back at dad and whimper in fake pain, "Daddy, you're hurting me… please let go."

"I'm so sorry Harou! What can I do to make it up to you?!" dad cried, large wet droplets of salty water shoot like rockets out of his eyes.

"Could you get Haruhi for me?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"Of course! HARUHI! Your brother wants you!" when I saw dad wasn't in the room an evil smirk found its way onto my face, and devil horns appeared on my head.

'HA, gets him every time.'

Haruhi walks into the kitchen holding our letters, "here you go." she says handing me a thin envelope.

"Thanks," I muttered carelessly ripping open the letter, only to see the dad was right. I read the letter and I got a scholarship and would be starting school tomorrow. 'wow this seems kinda short notice.' I think to myself, 'why couldn't they just call us so we'd have more time to prepare. All well nothing I can do.'

"Harou," Haruhi said looking at me with her wide eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Your letter said you got accepted correct?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Same."

"That's nice," I said dropping my letter on the counter, then grabbing the rice balls Haruhi and I just made. I walk out to the main room food in hand then sit down at our low table turning the TV on, before plucking out my hair clip which held up my long bangs.

"Harou," I hear dad call, "You okay?" he asked sitting down across the table form me, a plate of food in front of him. I stare at dad with a dull look on my face,

"Yeah." I said with little emotion

Dad just gave me a pain filled look before Turing his head when Haruhi came walking in, a plate along with a pad of paper in her small hands.

"Haruhi, do you need help?" Dad asked pushing himself off the ground slightly ready to help my younger sister.

"No dad." she said politely, "I got it."

'just like always,' I think to myself, 'you have what I don't. father's undying love, friends and all the support you could ever ask for.' I stare down at my food, slowly picking up the stick rice and take small bites out of it. 'not bad,' I think to myself, 'but I wish it was sweeter…'

After ten minutes of munching on my food, I push myself off of the cushion I was sitting on and walk into the kitchen with my bare plate hanging lazily in my hand. Once my plate was in the sink I walk through the main room passing dad and Haruhi.

"Night, I'm going to bed." I said softly hoping slightly that they didn't hear me. Unfortuently for me Haruhi did hear me. She looked at me with her soft eyes and said,

"Goodnight Harou." Once hearing his beloved daughter speak Ranka whipped his head towards me the to the clock which said eight thirty.

"Harou, are you sure you're okay? I mean you never go to bed this early, you usually go to bed at nine or ten."

I avoid my dad's gaze looking down our small hallway. "Dad, I'm fine. I just want to get up early for tomorrow. I don't wanna be later for my first day at Ouran."

Dad sent me a kind smile which I ignored, "Harou if you want I can wake you up tomorrow. Then we can have breakfast together."

"No thanks dad." I said coldly, "I'll just get something to eat on the way to school."

"You sure?" he asked a sad look in his eyes.

I clench both my eyes and mouth shut turning away from Dad and Haruhi, "yeah. I'm sure." I said, quickly walking to my room, slamming the door shut. I rest my back against the door tilting my head forward causing my bangs to shadow over my eyes.

'Why don't you just worry about Haruhi? She's your little angel, just leave me alone dad. leave me alone…' I push off the door and take my shirt off while walking towards my bed, leaving me in my skinny jeans and a tank top. I slip off my jeans and put on a pair of basketball shorts. Flopping down on my bed, my head hits the pillow and my mind slowly begins to shut down.

'I wonder…' I ask hazily, 'will this school be like my old one or will… or will I finally get out of my little sister's over powering shadow?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I know i haven't uploaded anything in a while and i'm sorry about that, also i'm sorry if Harou seems bi polar at any point in time during this this is a shonen ai/ yaoi story. So if you don't like this don't read. finally for a "love intrest" I was thinking either Tamaki or Kyoya. Now please enjoy, the story**

Light shines through my window glaring down at me, forcing me to push my covers off and get out of bed. I hear a knock on my door, "Harou, are you up? It's 6:15 right now so you have about 20 minutes to get around and out the door." Dad informed me,

"Thanks dad, I'll be out in a minute."

"Alight" dad said, walking away from my room to wake up Haruhi, who was most likely already awake as well, "Haruhi, you awake?" I hear dad's muffled voice ask my sister.

"Yeah," Haruhi responded tiredly, "I'm up, just a little groggy."

Dad stayed quiet and walked out towards the main room, feet shuffling as he passes.

I walk over to my small dresser and pull out a blackberry colored V-neck and vanilla slim-fit jeans along with a clean pair of boxers and ankle socks. I quickly change into my clean cloths and walk into the kitchen where dad was making some instant coffee. Dad smiles at me and holds out a mug for me to take.

"Thanks," I mutter taking a small sip of the sugar filled beverage.

"Is it any good?" dad asked taking a sip of his own cup of coffee.

"Yeah, it's really good… it's so sweet." I gently smile at dad in thanks. Unfortunately like all good moments everything must come to an end. Haruhi walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a glass bottle of milk.

"Hey dad," Haruhi smiled, "Harou."

"Mornin'," I mutter giving Haruhi a quick glance to see short choppy hair and thick brown glasses. My eyes widened as I stare at my little sister. She wore a brown sweater, with a white button up underneath, along with long brown pants.

Seeing Haruhi in those cloths made my eye twitch in aggravation.

'Why is she wearing my clothes?' I ask myself, 'and why'd she cut her hair like that? She looks like me now! God, I hope people DON'T mix us up… sigh, again…'

"Haruhi! Why did you cut your precious hair?!" dad cried clinging to my sister, tears spilling from his eyes. Haruhi looked down at dad, a blank look on her face.

"Sorry dad, but the kid next door must have put some gum in my hair yesterday. When I took my shower I found the gum and decided to cut my hair. It'd be easier than trying to get it out."

Hearing Haruhi's story dad had a waterfall of tears pouring from his eyes.

"Her hair…" dad cried distraught.

I look at Haruhi and asked while placing my empty mug in the sink, "Haruhi, do you want me to clean your hair up a little bit? That way people won't mix the two of us up."

Haruhi thought for a moment before shaking her head, "no, I'll fix it up sometime after school." Haruhi took a sip of her milk, "besides, I don't care that I look like this. I mean I'm not anything bad."

Haruhi's statement caused a sweat drop to roll down the side of my head, 'hasn't she heard of the saying that first impressions are everything? If she goes like that people will think we're poorer than dirt, well at least poorer than they see us to begin with. Stupid rich people, I can see it now. They'll call us some obnoxious name like "Commoners" and be super prejudice. Thinking we don't even have a stupid tea set or something like that.' I think agitated.

"Haruhi, wait!" dad cried as the said girl left both dad and me in the kitchen, heading towards the exit.

"See yah!" Haruhi shouted, grabbing her bag and heading out the door. Dad sits on the floor with watery eyes.

"My little Haruhi left me… WAH! I don't want my little girl to grow up!"

'What about your little boy?' I asked dad in my head as I walked past him into my room to grab my Smokey gray patched up shoulder bag that I had for the past six years. "Bye dad, see you later." I say walking out the door and down our rickety stairs and head towards the train station, where I'd take the train to school.

*FF to school*

I'm finally at Ouran private academy. The school was beautiful; it looked like a princess' castle and was a rich pink in color. The school seemed to sparkle from the angle the sun was at, making this place look like it came out of a dream.

"Wow…" I mutter under my breath as I walk in the main gates, "I had no idea that the school looked like this, I'm just hoping the classes are as good as this place looks, and that's top notch." I look around the front courtyard to see a bunch of student's both male and female talking and lazing about. I look down at my watch and see that first block starts in thirty minutes. 'Okay,' I say to myself, 'I have thirty minutes to get my schedule and to get to my first class and if I'm lucky I'll have some time to spare.'

As I'm walking towards the main entrance I hear some girls talking to themselves, "Hehe, that boy's so cute! I wonder if that boy who came in earlier was his brother." I turn my head slightly to see two girls in vibrant yellow dresses giggling lightly holding each other's hand in a very girly manor.

'Are they talking about me?' I ask confused as the girls squeal loudly, nearly breaking my ear drum. I slowly back away from the two girls, 'I guess they were talking about me… Oh my god girls were talking about me! Run Harou run!' I screamed to myself breaking into a mad dash towards the school, and hopefully towards the main office.

After a couple minutes of running I stop to catch my breath, 'my god that was scary, I know they didn't really do anything but my god… I thought I was gonna die if I stayed there any longer… now where is the main office?' I look around and see two boys talking to each other. One boy had short back hair and glasses, while his friend had short blonde hair. They were both taller than me and looked very handsome and rich.

'Dear lord,' I think irritated, 'if these guys are stuck up pricks I will be so pissed. But I need help… better go ask where the main office is.' I sigh softly and walk towards the two males then clear my throat quietly, "um excuse me?" I ask the boys as they turned to look at me, "Um… I was wondering if you could tell me where the main office is… I'm new here and this is my first day." For some reason my face headed up with the two boys intense stare on me. I stated to fidget with my hands and I tilted my head forward having my bangs cover more of my face.

The blonde smiled happily causing my flushed face to darken slightly, "you're new to the school?" the blonde asked. I nodded my head afraid my voice might crack, "Well then, the main office is right down the hallway," Blondie pointer to the left, "And there is a sign above the door. It should be easy to spot!"

"thanks." I mutter trying to get my face to cool down.

"No problem! Glad I could help!" the blonde said happily waving his hand goodbye and dragging his friend away, most likely to their first block.

As I walk down the hallway towards the main office with the directions I was given I realized I didn't ask the boy's for their names. 'Hmm, I wonder if I'll see those two again.' I look up and see a door with a sign that says "main office" above it. 'There's the main office,' I mentally smile, happy I can finally get my schedule. I open the door to the main office and poke my head in. "Excuse me anyone in here?" I don't see anyone in there, so I quickly enter the empty room and sit in one of the waiting chairs. I look at my watch and see that there's 20 minutes till first block. 'I wonder why no ones in here.'

After a minute of sitting in silence I hear a click signaling a door opening. I pick my head up to see a middle aged woman with shiny strawberry blonde hair and soft brown eyes walk in. seeing me the woman smiles, "hello, I'm sorry if you had a long wait. I was filing paper work in the back; you must be our other new student. Your brother came in not too long ago. Just give me a minute to grab your schedule then you can on your way."

I nod my head showing I understood, and not even a minute later the woman came out with a slip of paper.

"Here you go!" she smiled, "Harou Fujioka, correct?"

"Yes."

"Nice name, my names Chouko Sanaka." Chouko smiled warmly, "Now Harou you better get to class, and just so you know class 1-A is down the hall to the right and is on the left side. It's not hard to miss, But if you get lost look for the gigantic silver and blue vase! Room 1-A is a couple doors to the right."

I nod my head in thanks, a hardly noticeable smile on my face. I walk out of the office and followed the directions I was given once again to find Haruhi outside of the 1-A classroom leaning against the pink wall. Having seen me Haruhi pushed herself off the wall and walked towards me with a calm smile on her face

"Harou great timing! Class is about to start!"

"Right." I say in a bored tone.

Haruhi knocks the classroom door and the teacher slides the door open, "Come in!" he smiled. Both Haruhi walked into the room and stood in front of the class. "Class, I'd like to introduce our scholarship students! Harou and Haruhi Fujioka." Our teacher said pointing at me and Haruhi, "Haruhi, Harou why don't you tell the class about yourself."

"Alright." Haruhi and I said in unison with a bored tone.

"I'm Harou," I started

"And I'm Haruhi"

"We're twins. And there isn't much to say about ourselves." We finished together.

"Alright then," Mr. teacher said, "Does anyone have a question for the Fujioka's?"

A girl raised her hand and asked, "What's it like having a twin?"

Me and Haruhi look at each other before saying bluntly, "it's different."

Haruhi and I got loads of other questions, and we answered then the best we could.

"Alright class, I think that's enough questions for the Fujioka's if you have something else you want to ask them, find them outside of class." Our teacher said.

I glared at the man, 'How dare you encourage them to bother me outside of class! I doubt I'll wanna see any of these people after school.'

*FF*

Finally my first agonizing day of school has come to an end, "Haruhi, you ready to go home?" I ask sitting at my desk

"No, I'm gonna stay and study some more at one of the library's."

_**"Harou if Haruhi stays after stay with her. I know she's a grown girl but I worry!" **_I hear dad's voice ring in my head. I give Haruhi the best smile I could muster and say,

"Haruhi I'll stay too. I wanted to check out the libraries book selection!"

"You sure?" Haruhi asked, "You don't usually stay after, you sick?"

My smile starts to waver slightly at Haruhi's words but I keep firm hold if it, "No Haruhi I'm not sick! Is it wrong for me to stay after with you?"

Haruhi shook her head and muttered something. With her back towards me I drop my happy smile act and frown at my sister. "Ready to go?" Haruhi asked me her bag in hand

"Yeah," I said as I picked up my bag swinging it over my shoulder, "Come on. I hear some girls talking in class and I think I know where one of the libraries are."

"Alright then Harou, lead the way." Haruhi said stepping to the side to let me get in front of her.

'Alright I think it's a left here… and a right here… then we keep going straight- there it is!'

"Here we are Haruhi!" I say in fake happiness, "Library number 1." I open the two grand doors only to have my eardrum burst from the sudden noise that came from the "silent" library. I place a hand on my ear as a sweat drop slides down the back of my head. "Hehe…" I laugh dryly, "I guess this won't be a good place to study, let's find the others to see if they're quieter."

*FF library number 2*

Haruhi opens the door this time and get blown away slightly. My eyes are wide as I peer in and see girls and boys alike chatting about nonsense laughing and joking around. Haruhi looks at me with an irritated look on her face. "Let's go." she says grabbing my wrist, dragging me down the hall to the final library. We passed many different pieces of art work and magnificent glittering windows.

Finally we get the last Library. Haruhi and I open the doors at the same time, only to find the same situation the other libraries had. Seeing this caused multiple irk marks to find their way onto my face, 'why are all these people in here?!' I ask myself, my eyes twitching. I look over at Haruhi and see a similar expression on her face. I could just feel the anger radiating off of her, 'oh man, Haruhi's about to snap. Let's get her out of here.' I say, grabbing Haruhi's hand leading her away from the libraries that worked in reverse.

"Come on Haruhi, I heard there was an abandoned music room, I'm sure was can use it to study."

Haruhi gave me a curious look, "You sure?" she asked. I shook my head 'no' and said,

"I have no idea, but it's worth a shot."

"Right…" Haruhi mumbled following me towards the supposedly abandoned music room. We walked up a large stair case and down a couple hallways until we saw a sign that said, "Music room 3"

"Harou there it is." Haruhi said pointing at the sign.

"Right." I open the massive doors and find myself get attacked by a massive pile of rose petals and a bright light.

_"Welcome" _I hear some people say. I take off my glasses and rub my burning eyes, when I re-open them; my eyes are met with six handsome males standing in the center of the music room sparkles floating around them.

'Holy shit! What Haruhi and I gotten ourselves into?!' I asked myself scared to find the answer


	3. Chapter 3

We left off with Haruhi and I walking into a room that had six beautiful young men inside. I look over at Haruhi and see she's breaking down, "men- good looking men! Oh gosh…"

"Haruhi!? Are you okay?!" I ask in shock at my sister's sudden change in emotion, and of course Haruhi didn't answer me because she was hyperventilating.

"It's two guys!" I hear a set of voices say in unison. I look at the guys and see the boy who helped me earlier sitting in a chair with five other boys around him. One of the males was the Blondie's friend who he was talking to earlier. With the two boys I met there were two boys with orange spikey hair. One boy had his bangs parted to the right and the other to the left.

'Hey, those two are in my class! What's their last name again? Haki- no, Hitachiin? Yeah I think they're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin'

I look at the last two boys and see a small blonde boy who doesn't look old enough to be in high school. While his friend was tall and lean, he had short black hair that was spikey. 'Who are these guys?' I ask myself.

I guess the blonde that helped me was talking but all I caught was, "-Host club… Haruhi, and Harou Fujioka, scholarship students! You are rare creatures in this place!" I feel my right eye twitch.

'HOST CLUB!?' I whip my head towards Haruhi to see she's partly recovered, but is still in slight shock.

"Um… I'm- I mean we're." Haruhi was cut off by glasses man.

"It's is my determination that common folk don't fit easily into our elegant culture…. And that a scholarship student would need a pretty tick skin and mulish stubbornness just to make it though, let alone achieve anything. If no one knows you, it's an uphill climb to get noticed, know what I mean?" glasses asked smiling.

Haruhi gets a slightly annoyed look on her face, while my lip and eye cannot stop twitching. These guys are irritating me. They're just like I imagined, stuck up snobs that take some pleasures in others misfortune. My thoughts were cut short when tall Blondie shouted grasping one of my shoulders and one of Haruhi's, "In short, Fujioka's, you're TRAILBLAZERS! Top student in your class, yet you're poorer than a church mouse. Some may class you a weed, or despise your low-class status!"

I continue clenching and un-clenching my fists ready to kill the man. He fits my image of a stuck up rich ass- RAH! Blondie had let go of my shoulder and was now talking nonstop to poor, poor Haruhi. I feel so bad for the woman, sure I got into fights to protect her when I was younger but she's on her own for this. I HATE arrogant snobs!

Blondie keeps talking for a while when something he says catches my ear, "Of course, we heard rumor you're a **man lover**…"

"WOT? MAN LOVER?!" me and Haruhi ask in shock.

Blondie ignores me and my sister, and continues on his rant, "What is your type? Wild man? Boy Lolita? Or…" he pauses for a moment, "Am I more you style?"

That cuts it. I snapped right there, the stupid blonde grasped Haruhi's chin gently bringing her face Mir inches away from his own.

"SICK BASTARD!" I shout ripping Haruhi out of the pervert's grasp and punched him in the chin, sending him flying… into a vase and breaking it on impact. My anger steams off and a blank look crosses my face.

"Heheh…" I hear a chuckle from behind me. I turn and see glasses biting on his index finger, "I was wondering when you were going to crack. Harou,"

"Who the hell are you?" I asked glasses in an uninterested voice.

"Heh, my name is Kyoya Ohtori, and Harou I hope you have $10,000,000."

'WHAT?' I stumbled back slightly and placed my hand on the side of my head in the shape of a gun, and pulled the imaginary trigger. I collapsed to the hard sparkling ground, "$100,000,000? That would clean out all of my savings and then some…" I cry in a withered voice, curling up into a little ball, tears falling out of my eyes.

"Harou?!" Haruhi asked in total shock, this was the first time she had ever seen me cry.

"Kyoya! Look what you did, you killed the poor kid!" the twins shouted, picking me up off the ground and onto one of the many sofas.

"Milord, what should we do?" Kaoru asked sitting in front of the couch I was conked out on.

"Yes, what should we do…"Kyoya muttered, "That vase was supposed to go on auction soon…"

Haruhi stayed quiet and looked at her older brother. She never seen him like this, he was usually always so stock or indifferent. He was always to himself and when he was younger he would always get into serious fights during school. Harou always seemed like the outcast of the family, she was sure that he had hobbies but she knew almost nothing about him.

"Harou…" Haruhi muttered sadly.

"Alright!" Tamaki shouted, catching everyone's attention, "Since they don't have the money for the vase Harou will pay with his body. Once he wakes up he shall be the host clubs official DOG!"

"What?!" Haruhi shouted, "That's not even Fair! So when he wakes up you'll just say, 'Harou today you are our dog!?'"

Tamaki thought for a moment before nodding his head telling Haruhi she was correct

"Harou, I'm so sorry…" Haruhi muttered to her sleeping brother, "Wait!" she said to the host club, "Would I be able to help Harou? So he won't be in this all alone?"

Tamaki and the hosts huddled and starting whispering to each other.

"Should we?"

"Yeah! I'd get my cake quicker!" (Guess who)

"Hm."

"I don't know… it might be too much for Harou to do on his own.-"

"Let Haruhi join!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah!"

The host club dispersed and turned towards Haruhi, "You can help." They tell the brown haired girl.

"Thank god…" Haruhi sighed, 'Harou I hope you appreciate this…'

'WAHHH!' I cry to myself. I was conscious while the host club was talking of my death, 'I don't wanna be a dog and I don't wanna lose all my money!'

_Mom, do you see this? These people whom I don't even know are plotting my demise. I'll see you soon, love you- Harou._


	4. Chapter 4

I lay still on the expensive couch mopping about my unpleasant future. 'I don't want to do this… and I don't want to bother Haruhi either…' slowly I open my eyes and see Haruhi sitting beside me with a troubled look upon her face, 'Haruhi… just go, you don't need to be here.'

"Harou! You're awake." Haruhi says happily.

"Yeah…" I mutter avoiding Haruhi's gaze.

"Oh your finally awake!" I hear a chipper voice call, catching the attention of the other hosts. I look up and saw the blonde that I punched smiling at me. "I'm so glad you're awake! Now you can start your work as our Dog!"

I give the blonde a dead expression, vacant of any emotions. "fine." I sigh under my breath.

Out of nowhere the blonde burst into tears, "MOMMY!" he cried clinging to glasses.

"What is it Tamaki?" glasses asked in an annoyed tone.

"He made a scary face!" the boy named Tamaki cried pointing his wavering finger towards my face.

"Milord! He didn't do anything!" the twins said in unison leaning into my face, which was still blank. So my brown eyes met the twins golden orbs.

"Hey," the twin with the softer voice said, "Your eyes, they're so pretty."

The twin's comment made my eyes snap wide, shock visible on my face.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" the other twin asked.

I try to push away my shock and mutter breaking eye contact with the twins, "Sorry, just no one's ever said that they liked my eyes before."

"Really?" both twins asked in confusion.

"Yeah…"

"Hey, Harou." Haruhi cut in, "Are you okay with this? Being the host clubs 'dog' I mean."

I send Haruhi a bland look before sighing, and ignoring the fact that the hosts could hear my every word, "Haruhi, there NO way I'll enjoy this, but I'll learn to deal with it." 'Just like with everything else' I add silently.

Haruhi sighed and clasped one of her small hands on my shoulder and smiled, "At least you won't be alone! I'll help you."

I shake my head and red clashed with brown, "No Haruhi, I don't want to get you mixed up in this. You came to this school because you wanted to study and become a lawyer, just like mom. So I'm not going to keep you from reaching your dream because I got mixed up with this club. I mean you can visit if you want but you're not staying here." I place my hands on Haruhi's shoulders, "Please Haruhi…"

Haruhi gave me a look which I didn't understand. It wasn't hurt, or sorrow, yet it wasn't happy either. "Harou… what about you? You and your dream? You came to this school for its Arts programs."

I just gave Haruhi a pained look. "That doesn't matter; I just want the best for you."

"No," she said stubbornly, "I won't leave you here, you always do this. You push me away when I want to help you. This time I'm not leaving."

"Fine." I said thru clenched teeth. I turn towards the host who gave me strange looks. I huff and cross my arms giving them a bored stare, "So what do you want me to do?"

Glasses smiled, "Well Harou, we should introduce ourselves first. My name is Kyoya; the blonde you punched earlier is Tamaki. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru's hair is parted to the right, while Karou's is towards the left. Then we have Hunny-sempai, and Mori-sempai."

"Right…" I muttered scratching the back of my head, "So do you want me to introduce myself?"

"Sure." Tamaki said with a smile.

I sigh at his energy, "My name is Harou Fujioka. Haruhi is my younger twin. Is that alright?" I asked the hosts, who all nodded their head. "Now what do we do?" I asked the hosts referring to 'We' as Haruhi and I.

"Well," Tamaki says waltzing over to me slinging his arm over my shoulder, "first we need to wait for my precious kittens to enter our domain, then you can give us more refreshments when called for. Simple isn't it?"

I simply glare at Tamaki's arm and say, "You know what Tamaki? You sounded like a total creep when you said that." Instantaneously Tamaki disappeared and wound up in one of the corners of the room, a cloud of doom and gloom floating above his head.

Haruhi gave me a look that said, 'Harou, say you're sorry.' I sigh pursing my lips, and walked over to Tamaki.

"Tamaki?" I asked

*Tamaki*

I'm sitting in my corner of woe, Harou's voice echoing thru my head. _You sounded like a total creep when you said that._

"I'm not a creep…" I mutter under my breath.

"Tamaki?" I hear a soft almost tired voice say behind me. I turn and saw Harou standing there. I look at him and saw that the twins were right. His eyes are beautiful, they were brown, yet they had a red sheen to them, that in certain lightings they'd look like crimson pools.

"Yes Harou?" I asked still sitting on the floor in the fetal position. To tell the truth I was kinda frightened by the boy. When I first looked at him, he looked like a dead man walking. A light set of bags hung under his eyes, and his expression remained blank, that was until his little outburst when he punched me.

But for some reason Harou intrigued me. He held a cold and indifferent feeling around him, yet when I look in his eyes I can see… many different emotions swimming in them. I can see that Harou went through hell and back. And his dead gaze made me feel like he was ready to give up at any moment. I felt a pain hit my chest; I looked down for a moment and stared in confusion. What was that? What was that feeling? I felt like I was stabbed by a thousand knifes.

Is this was he feels? Harou, is this what you feel on a daily basis? Neglect, pain and loneliness?

I look up at Harou as he spoke, "Look Tamaki, I'm sorry for calling you a creep. I didn't mean it… I'm just not used to this atmosphere, with rich people and all. So can you forgive me?" Harou had a powdery blush on his face, and cheeks where puffed out slightly as he avoided my eye contact. In short he looked adorable.

"AHH!" I squeal in delight flinging my arms around Harou's small frame knocking him over slightly

"GAHHH! Someone help me!" Harou cried his face turning rose red.

"You're SO CUTE!" I shout shoving Harou's face into my chest, spinning him around.

"HELP!" Harou cried once again.

*Harou*

Tamaki is spinning me around like crazy, while I'm just dying. I never liked getting dizzy, not that I got sick, but I hated the feeling of the world spinning like crazy all around me.

"HELP ME GOD DAMN IT!" I shouted, irritated that no one was coming to my aid. But then again that's nothing new, even though I wish it wasn't

Suddenly I was lifted swiftly into the air. I felt arms around my middle and my back again someone's chest. I could feel the heat radiating off of my face as I buried it into my hands.

"Mori, I think that was a little much…" Tamaki said giving him blank look

"HM" Mori said putting me back on the ground.

Once on the ground, I turn around and see Mori the silent giant. "Thanks…" I mutter looking down at the ground, lips pursed slightly.

"AHHH!" Tamaki squealed again, tackling me. Making me fall forward slamming my face on the ground with Tamaki on my back squeezing the life out of me,

"GET OFF ME!" I shout my voice cracking slightly as I slammed my arms on the ground. The rest of the hosts just stood there chuckling. Even Haruhi, she had a happy smile on her face. I look at Haruhi for a moment and see her wave at me before walking out the door. And just then, it was like I could hear her voice inside my head,

'Harou, I think I'll leave you here. I'll come and visit every once in a while. But I've seen you smile today, and express yourself. So I want you to stay there, with the host club. I wish you good luck. I'll see you later… Big brother.'

I stare at the door as it closes silently and smile.

_Haruhi… thank you…_


	5. Chapter 5

'Damn it Haruhi! I bet you left so you didn't have to do any work!' I cried in frustration as I stood in what I once thought was an abandoned music room. Turns out I was completely wrong and the third music room was where the Host club held their meetings. And with my blessings from god I was lucky enough to be stuck as the host's dog because one of the host's decided to make me mad and punch them in the face, thus breaking a super expensive vase that I could never pay for. Even with my years' worth of savings.

I stood against one of the massive windows in the music room, just waiting for orders from the hosts. From where I sat I watched the hosts do their thing. They made many girls squeal and I think I head a thump here or there from falling girls. 'My god.' I think to myself, 'what do these guys do?' I looked over at Tamaki and saw he was flirting very openly with the many girls that sat around him.

"I baked you a cake today." A girl confessed to Tamaki, "Will you have a piece?" she asked

'That's sweet of her.' I thought sarcastically to myself as I observed Tamaki's work a little while longer.

What Tamaki did next made my view of him drop to the bottom of the barrel. Tamaki brought his face very close to the girl who baked the cake and said seductively, "If **you **feed it to me."

My face was wiped clean of any emotion, 'sick bastard.' I thought bluntly.

Tamaki seemed too had heard my cruel comment as a gigantic arrow stabbed though his chest.

"Master Tamaki!" a girl cried worried about the blonde ditz,

"Are you okay?" another asked.

The girls kept fawning over Tamaki as I walked past the blonde and went to see what the twins where doing. Of course they weren't much better than Tamaki… as I neared the twins I heard part of their conversation.

"How could you tell that story in front of everyone?" Kaoru asked his older brother as tears pricked his eyes.

"Sorry Kaoru…" Hikaru said gripping his brother's chin, "You're just so adorable when you're pitiful…" Hikaru brought his brothers face I little to close than I should have been and girls broke into cries of delight.

My eyes started twitching as I walked up to Kyoya, continuing to clench and un-clench my shaking hands. "Are they always like this?" I ask quivering slightly.

"Yes, but we simply use our skills to meet our customer's needs..." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses, "Tamaki by the way is our number one draw."

"What?" I asked, as I looked at Kyoya's list and saw seventy percent of the clients booked Tamaki over everyone else.

"Yes. Anyway Harou you'll handle basic chores for a while."

"Huh?" I asked looking up at Kyoya because he was so much taller than me.

"You can **refuse**, of course, and leave… but my family's reach is long and wide." Kyoya continued an evil smile upon his face, "You have a passport, I trust."

A sweat drop rolled down the side of my head as I chuckled awkwardly, "I wouldn't think of leaving." I nervously wave my hand in front of my face.

"That's right Fujioka!" A familiar happy voice said as the came up and blew on the back of my neck,

"Eyah!" I shout as the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"You've got a $10,000,000 worth of chores to do. And not much to offer to a girl…"

"Gezze thanks…" I muttered angrily as I turned towards Tamaki to keep him from blowing on my neck, "why are you even here right now?" I asked holding the back of my neck, "Don't you have customers?"

"Huh?" Tamaki asked tilting his head to the side, "you don't care for that particular technique?" Tamaki asked ignoring my previous question.

"What are you talking about?" I asked sending Tamaki a bland stare, "I have no interest in any of **your **techniques or anyone else's. Besides man or woman I doesn't matter what we look like. I'd personally hate to date or even be in the presence of a beautiful person who was a total jerk, and had no consideration for others. It's what's inside that counts in the long run."

"Well… that's true…" Tamaki muttered, "And so cruel…" he continued as sparkles appeared around him, "How god sometimes god bestows perfection inside and out! Not to brag of course! But console yourself with that, if you like! I understand! How can you live with yourself otherwise?"

I send Tamaki a dead look and shake my head, 'Why do I even bother with him?' I asked myself grabbing my aching head. "But now to think of a word for him… I know there's one that describes him perfectly… it's on the tip of my tongue… **What is it?!**" I thought for a moment contemplating the possible word to describe Tamaki. 'Hmm… there's bothersome… no not that… obnoxious? No, it means all those…' "Wait I got it!" I smiled slightly figuring out a word for Tamaki.

"You got what?" Tamaki asked walking up to me unaware of what would hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You're annoying!" I shouted pointing my finger at Tamaki, whose face became blank instantly.

The twins came up to me laughing, "good job Harou! You're one of the few people who talk to him so bluntly!"

"I was just saying what was on my mind…" I grasped my chin in my hand, "That's kind strange truthfully. I usually keep my thoughts to myself… hmm… the club seemed to make me more open…" I was silent before a look of disgust came to face, "I'm becoming Talkative…" I grabbed my head, "What's wrong with this picture. If dad found out I'd never here the end of it… Oh my god if Haruhi tells dad about this he'll never shut up! Oh god, oh god, oh god!" I started pacing back and forth pulling my hairs out.

"Harou, what's wrong with your dad finding out that you joined the host club?" the twins asked confused about my situation.

"It's not about the host club. It's about him finding out I'm actually talking to people." I frowned, "I'm usually pretty mute so I don't get why I've become so expressive since coming here."

The twins shrugged their shoulders.

"Hey Tamaki…" I started as the said boy was sitting in his corner of woe with dark clouds over his head in the fettle position.

"King." Tamaki said bluntly.

"What?"

"That's what they call me here." Tamaki said resting his head on his knees.

"Yeah, NO." I said walking away from the moping boy, and over to Kyoya.

"Do pardon us, **your majesty!**" Hikaru said bumping into Tamaki knocking his around.

"You're in the way **royalness!**" Kaoru said as he joined his brother in tormenting Tamaki.

"Your request list is backing up, sire" Kyoya said adding to Tamaki's misery.

A sweatdrop rolled down the side of my head at how the other hosts treated their "King."

Suddenly the host club doors opened and Mitsukuni and Takashi walked in.

"Sorry we're late guys…" Mitsukuni said atop Takashi's back.

"Hunny! Mori!" their customers greeted happily, "we've been waiting."

"Our apologies." Mitsukuni said as Takashi set him down in front of his customers. "I fell asleep waiting for Takashi to finish kendo!" Mitsukuni rubbed his teary eyes, "Mmm… Still a bit sleepy." He muttered

"Is he really a third year?" I asked watching Mitsukuni lay on one of his customer's laps with small pink flowers floating around him.

"Looks are deceiving. Hunny is our oldest member. And quiet an intellectual too. "Tamaki informed me.

"Really?" I asked giving Hunny a look.

"Yeah," Tamaki confirmed, "So Harou why'd you come to the host club? You into men?" he asked.

I shake my head, "I don't know. I might be, but I've never been into romance so I never thought about it. Anyway I was just at the host club because Haruhi wanted a quiet place to study. I was hoping to use the music room to practice some of my music."

"You're into music?" Tamaki asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah…" I said slowly backing away from the easily excited boy.

Tamaki smiled a breath taking smile and said, "That's so cool Harou. You should play something for the host club sometime."

"Really?" I asked as a blush crept up onto my face, "I've never really played in front of anyone before."

"What about Haruhi and your parents?"

"Well, I play when Haruhi and my dad are out, but I play for my mom all the time."

"Then you should have no problem playing for us." Tamaki pushed

"Tamaki, you don't get it. At my house it's only Haruhi, my dad, and I. I play for my dead mother. So no one living has ever really heard me play before."

"That must be so sad…" Tamaki said as tears pricked his eyes.

"What?" I my eyes widened and I backed away even more from the crying man.

"It's so sad; you play for your deceased mother who can't even hear your music! And your dear family has never heard a note before! For all you know you could be Terrible at music and you would have never known!"

'I hope he realizes I have ears…' I thought bitterly before shouting Tamaki's name over and over trying to get him to shut up. "Tamaki!" I screamed finally catching his small attention span. "Tamaki," I say at a more relaxed tone, "I can play music. Even though I was self-taught besides for all the books I've bought, I can still play. Since this school allows so little scholarship students I went and sent in a video of me playing, so I'd have permission to learn from the music department. I have skill so would you please, shut up?"

"Right…" he muttered tears still spilling from his eyes.

"Ugh…" I moaned in aggravation as I pulled out a black handkerchief that I had in my pocket, "here." I said thrusting the handkerchief in Tamaki's face. A blush was on my face and I avoided eye contact as I said, "It's not manly to cry so openly, you can use this to wipe your eyes. Just make sure you give it back, I like that Handkerchief."

The tears didn't stop and Tamaki clutched the Handkerchief tightly, "Thank you Harou! I will take extra good care of this. It might have been your great grandmother!"

A sweat drop rolled down the side of my head, 'I had gotten that at a dollar store… I just like the material… but man he's not gonna stop crying, is he?' I said bitterly to myself.

"Oh it must have been horrible! Being so poor, you might have been sent to an awful workshop that over worked you for little pay!" Tamaki wailed pulling me into a hug.

"Let go!" I shouted as I struggled in Tamaki's tight embrace, "You're making half of this shit up!"

"Really…" Tamaki said letting me go, "I'll make you a deal. Even though your look is hopeless I'll do my best to help you. You'll have to have let's see… 150 customers request you as a host, then I'll relieve you of your debt to the host club."

"WHAT!?" I cried waterfall tears as I clutched my now throbbing head. 'I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT! CAN'T I JUST BE THE STUPID CHORE BOY!?'


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey decided to post another chapter. In this chapter you see another side of Harou. So read and enjoy!**

_The motto of the Ouran host club is…_

_Be strong, distinguished, and elegant_

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." I said setting down a glass with a loud thump.

"No! Wrong!" Tamaki shouted, hitting me upside the head with a large paper fan.

"Hey!" I shouted angrily, clutching my throbbing head, "You don't have to keep hitting me! Besides I don't want to do this anyway…" I glared at the blonde in front of me.

"Well Harou, if you want your debt to get dropped quicker you have to become a host. So when you put down your glass, **cushion it** with your pinky. You eliminate the harsh sound and show more grace." Tamaki said putting down a glass just as he said.

"You also waste energy trying to be so polite and graceful." I muttered bitterly as I stared blankly at Tamaki's face. My thick black glasses slid down the bridge of my nose, showing off my reddish brown eyes.

"Harou, look on the bright side!" Tamaki smiled pushing up my glasses before I could have had the chance, "When doing this you look classy and reserved."

A light blush appeared on my face as my eyes widened at Tamaki's sudden actions. I grabbed the temple (Side) of my glasses, "I still don't see why you do that…" I said my voice sounding kinda raspy.

Tamaki pouted lightly at my confusion but brushed it off and said, "Well at least when things get difficult, gazing up from below can be an effective defuser. Not to stimulating for you, I hope?" Tamaki said demonstrating his technic once again smiling. Tamaki continued to hold that position as I stared blankly at him.

"nope." I said boredly, tired of Tamaki's stupid 'training'

Of course because of my careless use of words Tamaki Teleported over to his corner a feel of depression surrounding him,

"Wait, Tamaki." I said grabbing my chest, and looking down, "I actually think I felt my heart skip a beat or two." I looked down at the floor innocently trying to get Tamaki out of his corner of woe. But before I could do anything else I was tackled in the side by a small figure.

"Harou!" Mitsukuni, the small ball of joy shouted hugging my waist, "Wanna **share** some **cake** with me?!"

My eyes widened and a blush came to my face. Not because of Mitsukuni but because of the thought of me eating tons of cake. "I really can have some cake?" I asked Mitsukuni quietly the blush still on my face.

He stared at me strangely for a moment before smiling, "Yeah! You can have as much cake as you want!"

My blush grew and I bit my lip, looking down at the floor fully embarrassed, "I'd like some cake…" I said looking at Mitsukuni through my thick glasses.

"Alright!" he shouted happily pulling me over to his table where Takashi and their customers sat talking to one another. "What cake would you like Harou?" Mitsukuni asked listing off the various cakes they had.

I awkwardly played with my hand, "The chocolate cake with the strawberries please…" I said pointing towards the cake that had three layers of chocolate cake and moose fillings then rich dark chocolate icing covering the top with small strawberry pieces bordering the edge of the slice and chocolate shavings sat neatly beside the strawberries.

"You like chocolate Harou-kun?" one of Mitsukuni's customers asked staring at the large slice of cake I asked for.

"Yes," I smiled awkwardly at the girl, "Chocolate's my favorite, though I do enjoy white cake with chocolate icing."

"Aww that's so cute!" the same girl said clasping her dainty hands together. The girl had curly brown hair that was pulled back neatly by a large white ribbon. Her eyes were quiet wide, similar to Haruhi's and mine, but her eyes were a nice shade of jade green compared to my own dead brown eyes.

"Cute?" both Mitsukuni and I asked tilting our heads to the side.

"Of course!" the brunette smiled, "I think it's adorable how you like sweets Harou! The only other boy I know who loves sweets as much as you is Hunny. So I just consider it nice that another man enjoys cakes and other various sweets."

"Yeah…" I said looking down at the small fork that came with my cake and scooped off a piece of my chocolate paradise. Just from taking a small bite of the cake, my mouth was filled with a rich bittersweet taste that set my face a fire.

"Are you okay Harou?!" Mitsukuni asked concerned because of my bright red face. "Is something wrong? Did you not like the cake?" he asked grabbing one of my hands.

"No no!" I shouted, my face still cherry red, "I just never had a cake that was this good before and it shocked me. That's all I promise, I'm sorry for worrying you Mitsukuni."

"Really? That's it?" Mitsukuni asked with wide eyes. I nodded my head mentally cursing my face for always getting really red when I think about chocolates and sweets.

"Wait…" another one of Hunny's customers said, "You called Hunny Mitsukuni. How come?" she asked

I shrugged my shoulders, as my face starting to cool down, "I don't know I just am not a huge fan of using nicknames unless the person tells me to do so. I just feel weird not calling them by their real name."

"Oh…" everyone said not really understanding my reasoning.

"Hey! Harou!" an idiotic blonde called out, "I have something for you to do!"

"Coming Tamaki!" I shouted getting out of my seat, I turned towards Mitsukuni and his guests, "Sorry I could stay and talk more but you know, job of an errand boy. By the way Mitsukuni, you can finish off my cake!" I give the said boy a closed eye smile, "I really enjoyed it. So just eat the rest for me, I won't get around to doing so. Alright?"

"Okay!" Hunny smiled picking up the chocolate cake and stared eating the rest of it.

I smiled at the young looking teen and walked over to Tamaki who was sitting with a group of his customers. "What'cha need Tamaki?" I asked putting my hands behind my head, lacing my fingers together.

"Well the club was running out of some supplies, so can you go out and get some more?" Tamaki asked handing me a slip of paper, "Here's a list of all the stuff we need."

"Okay," I sighed sadly as I stared at the stupid list. I was taken away from delicious cake to go shopping… that's just great. I turned to walk out the door, but I was stopped short when someone grabbed my wrist and spun me around roughly. "Ahh!" I squeaked collapsing into the chest of someone.

"Careful there." That someone cooed pulling me back and wiped the corner of my mouth. A furious blush appeared on my face as I looked up and saw Tamaki smiling down at me a smudge of dark chocolate on his thumb. "Harou you had some chocolate on the corner of your mouth! You won't become host club material if you eat so sloppily!" He scolded with a joking tone in his voice/

I frowned at Tamaki, "You know I could have wiped my mouth myself right?" I crossed my arms and quickly walked out of the Host club with the list clenched in my hot fists, as my long bangs covered part of my burning face.

_And what I didn't know was that when I left the music room, I also had left a red faced Tamaki, and a girl who glared daggers of ice. _

*Third P.O.V*

"Tamaki, are you okay?" one of his customers asked the frozen blonde. He didn't respond, just stood there with a bright red face.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya asked as he walked over to his best friend, "What's wrong?"

Tamaki quickly snaps out of his daze and waves his hands widely back and forth, "It's nothing Kyoya! Nothing at all."

"You sure?" Kyoya asked not believing Tamaki's answer.

"Yeah," Tamaki smiled towards his friend, "I just didn't have control over my body for a moment."

Kyoya raised his eyebrow but said nothing about it and walked back to the customers he had.

"Sorry about that." Tamaki gave his current guests a kind smile, "so do any of you princess's want more tea?"

"Yes please!" the girls beamed

*Harou's P.O.V.*

I sighed as I finally got the groceries that Tamaki had asked for. When I left the store I had everything I had bought in a large paper bag. Surprisingly enough the bag wasn't all that heavy even with all of the stuff I had bought.

'Tamaki and the others better be happy with this stuff because I'm not going back out to re-buy all this stuff for more fancy high priced stuff.'

I walked back to Ouran and up to the third music room where the host club was. Although I did have some trouble getting the large doors open I managed and I snuck in. I was able to set the food down without breaking anything.

"Hey, the kitten's back from shopping!" Tamaki smiled as he looked back at me and reached into the paper bag and pulled out the instant coffee I had bought. "Eh? What's this?" he asked staring at the coffee container.

"Coffee." I said bluntly, "You said you wanted some, I mean it was on your list."

"But… ground coffee?" Tamaki asked pointing to the container in confusion.

"Not ground… Instant" I corrected the blonde

"Instant…" Tamaki muttered, and suddenly the other hosts where surrounding Tamaki and staring at the Coffee in amazement. "The one you just** pour hot water in?** How **Proletarian!**" Tamaki shouted looking over the case.

"I've heard of it, but never **seen** it…" Kyoya said staring intently at the box; his had resting on his chin as he observed the plastic container.

"So it's** true!** Poor people have **no time** to** grind their bean!**" Kaoru shouted in astonishment.

"I've always wanted to **try it! **Let's **brew** some up! Common folk coffee!" Hunny shouted happily, his tiny pink flowers floating around him.

I glared daggers at the Hosts not moving from my spot, "I get your fascinated, but so you know I'm not buying anymore coffee so you'll have to cope with that." I muttered even though I figured the host's couldn't hear me over their oversized egos.

"They're just messing around, you know." A snakelike voice said coolly, "that stuff won't suit their taste at all."

"Huh?" I asked sending a dead look towards the venomous female before saying, " I truthfully wouldn't expect it too."

"Oh, sorry… I was talking to myself." She smiled with fake kindness but her face showed she was shocked by my words.

"Ha, ha." I say with no amusement in my voice. I looked over the girl and saw she had silky dark red hair and sterling silver eyes that showed immense hatred.

The girl and I were split apart when Tamaki called out, "Harou! Make us some of this commoner's coffee! Everyone's keen to try it." Flowers surrounded the hosts and many of their guests.

"Master Tamaki…?" the girl asked, most likely questioning the boy's sanity as an aristocratic figure.

I sweat dropped, pouring some hot water and some instant coffee into a cup and handed one to every person who wanted to try it. "You know Tamaki; I **won't** be **responsible** if they don't like it."

"If they don't like it?" Tamaki asked smiling towards me. Many of his guests were unsure if they should drink the coffee, talking about how their father would flip or something like that. Of course Tamaki being Tamaki had to go and do something that would make me look down on him even more than I already do. He went up to one of the girls who were just looking down at the cups and grabbed her chin then asked, "Would you rather drink it from my **mouth**…?"

The girl was very embarrassed and managed to stutter, "No! A c-cup's **fine!**"

I was about to walk away but Tamaki grabbed my arm once again and pulled me over to everyone who had a cup of instant coffee and shouted, "And now a toast with instant coffee!" almost everyone cheered with Tamaki and took a sip of the hot beverage.

*Third P.O.V.*

Behind Harou and Tamaki two girls sat on one of the expensive couches that sat in the host club. They were some of the only people without cups in their hands.

"Doesn't it seem wrong for master Tamaki to drink such swill?" a girl with short brown hair asked her red haired friend, "Doesn't it, miss Ayanokoji?"

The red head chuckled and said, "Well… it's all part of a new project of his. Though he may be overdoing it a bit."

Over with the others Tamaki stood happily in front of Harou with a gigantic smile on his face, "Harou! Another cup!" he shouted holding his cup up.

"Did you like it?" Harou asked with little to no emotion yet sounded quite curious.

"Quite!" Tamaki laughed, "Lacks taste, but leaves an amazing after burn!"

"Great…" Harou growled snatching Tamaki's cup and filled it with more coffee, "Here" He said holding out the cup to Tamaki.

"Thanks!" Tamaki shouted drinking his new cup of coffee.

Harou sighed and walked off, leaving Tamaki alone to drink his coffee.

"Harou?" Tamaki asked watching the boy walk off towards the door, "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." Was all the small boy said as he closed the door. Leaving Tamaki staring at the door with great confusion.

**Hey finished the chapter. Hope people enjoyed it, and sorry if it was kinda weird or anything like that. I wrote this at like 11 o clock at night. But I love Harou around sweets he shows lot's more of his emotions and becomes really flustered!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Second motto of the Ouran host club…_

_ A good man must be dedicated to extensive research!_

"Listen up!" Tamaki shouted, "Today, we investigate the **ramen** of the common folks!"

"Investigate ramen?" I asked sweat dropping, "What's that got to do with hosting?"

Tamaki stood in front of all the hosts; each of them had a different flavor, "**Each **of you will make a **different type!**" Tamaki informed his friends, "I now turn you over to our **instructor!**"

When Tamaki said that I kinda figured he meant I was supposed to teach the hosts about how to make instant ramen.

"Here's one that takes three minutes and one that takes four minutes. What's the difference?" Hikaru asked as he opened his ramen.

I just sighed and ignored the hosts.

"Do I throw out the hot water?" Kaoru asked

"The mustard powder stings my eyes…" someone cried.

I stood next to Tamaki when Takashi walked up to me and said, "The seasoning's on the lid…"

"Yeah that can happen." I said, "But you can put the toppings **under** the noodles before you cook it."

"Now that's skill!" Tamaki shouted in amazement, "A unique ramen technique!" Tamaki grabbed my face and said with tears in his eyes, "How **marvelous**! May I **Physically express **how **moved** I am?! How about a thank you kiss!"

"No, you can just let go of my face willingly, or I could forcefully remove your hands."

Tamaki blinked for a moment before my words sunk in and he disappeared to his corner of woe.

"Tamaki come out now." I say bordly, "NO need to go to your corner of woe every time I say something. It just helps shows how depressing and negative I am."

Tamaki left his corner and hugged me tightly shoving my face into his chest. "I'm sorry Harou! I won't leave you to yourself! I'm sorry for making you sad!"

"Tamahi! Lef go uff meh!" my screams of displeasure where muffled by Tamaki's chest that was smooshing my face.

"This doesn't **look** right, eh, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked his twin as the tow of them stared down Tamaki and me.

"Yeah, Hikaru, a poorly balanced equation, indeed."

"Whaf?" I asked hearing the twins but still was unable to speak without being muffled by Tamaki.

Hikaru started speaking, "Now woman **are **attracted to good-looking gay guys… and a tension between friendship and love can work, but…"

Kaoru took over from there, "… It takes a pair of **twins like us** to crank that sort of thing up to** maximum danger level. T**he beauty of symmetry y'know."

"To be loved by two men who have such a close relationship—ah, what a stimulation!" Hikaru said

"The ultimate romance wouldn't you say?" Kaoru said as he and his brother came up to me and pulled me out of Tamaki's grasp then they each put their hands to my face and blew on my ears. Which sent a shiver down my spine from how if felt.

'This is so awkward…' I think bitterly to myself as I glare at the twins when they let go of my face and say in unison,

"But then, that's impossible for you!"

I give the boys a blank look and Tamaki mutters, "So we're back to the problem of appearance…" Tamaki walked up to me and gave me a look over, "These glasses visually enlarge your eyes don't they? Let's see…" Tamaki took off my glasses, examining then, "And such old fashioned specs, too!"

"What's wrong with them?" I asked my face still blank, "I like them, I picked out that style myself anyway." Tamaki didn't answer instead he stared at my face in shock, "Tamaki?" I asked, "You okay?"

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki shouted suddenly causing me to jump.

"Yes, sir!" they shouted in unison appearing out of nowhere with scissors, a sheet and a mirror in hand.

Tamaki then ordered the other hosts, "Kyoya, ring up the school tailor! Mori, fetch your spare disposable contacts!"

"And me?" Hunny asked excitedly

"Hunny… eat your cake!" Tamaki commanded

"Right!"

Hikaru and Kaoru ran at me and put me in a padded wooden chair, then started to snip away at my hair.

"Hey, stop it!" I shouted bringing my left hand up to hit Hikaru who was going to start cutting my bangs. But instead I hit the tip of the scissors that were in his hands, causing blood to drip from the large cut that went to one side of my palm to the other.

Hikaru's eyes widened and he dropped the scissors that were in his hands, "Oh my god, Harou! I'm so sorry!" he cried staring at the massive amount of blood that fell from my palm.

I looked down at my bleeding palm, my eyes widened slightly but a blank expression was on my face. I had seen my blood many times before; this wasn't new.

"Harou, are you alright?!" Tamaki asked running over to my side and grabbing my hand

"Tamaki I'm fine. I just need to bandage it."

"You sure?" Tamaki asked nervously looking down at my Palm

"Yeah." I said pushing Tamaki away from me and walk out of the club.

"Harou…" Tamaki muttered, watching me leave.

I walked down the long halls of Ouran, and went to the nurse's office. "Hello?" I called, entering the empty room, "Anyone here?" I walked up to the large sink and turned on the water, dying the water pooling in the bottom of the sink red.

I pulled my hand out of the water and dried it thuroly. Then walked over to the cupboards and opened them, hoping to find some gauze to wrap my hand with.

"Finally!" I sighed in relief when I found a large role of gauze, after about seven minutes of searching. I looked back down at my hand and saw it was bleeding once again, "Man…" I growled rewashing my cut, and sloppily bandaged it. I walked away from the sink and looked for a mirror so I could see how bad my hair had to look.

My nose crinkled in distaste at how short the back of my hair was. It was cut very close to my neck compared to how long it usually was. Though I was grateful that my bangs were still long, or else the scar on my forehead would most definitely show. I sigh and sweep my bangs back and looked at the large 'X' shaped scar that was on the right side of my forehead. It was about an inch or so long, and was very easy to cover up with the make-up Haruhi had when dad would make her his doll.

I let go of my bangs and walk out of the nurse's office, back towards the music room. I opened the door and got attacked by a large amount of rose petals.

"Sigh… why does door always do that?" I asked rubbing my head with my uninjured hand.

"Harou!" an obnoxious set of voices cried pulling me into a tight breath stealing hug. I looked at who was hugging me and saw it was Tamaki and Hunny who were stealing my precious oxygen. The two boys were hugging me like their life depended on it.

"Harou!" Hunny wailed, as large tears fell from his chocolate eyes, "is your hand okay?! Do you need Usa-Chan?!"

I shake my head and pet Hunny's head with my bandaged hand, "Look." I said holding the hand in front of his face, "It's fine, I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine, it was just a scratch."

"You sure?" Hunny asked sniffling

"Yeah." I pushed Tamaki off me, then leaned forwards so Hunny and I were at eye level. "I'm perfectly fine!" I gave Hunny a closed eye smile. The smile was extremely fake but it tricked both of the blondes.

"So Harou you're gonna live?" Hunny asked clutching my arm.

I nodded and asked, "Tamaki, what were you trying to do before I got hurt?"

"Oh…" the purple eyed blonde muttered, "Well since we are gonna make you a host I thought we should make you look the part."

"Okay, well you could have just said that. I don't like it when people come out of nowhere and attack my hair. I mean I have it like this for a reason."

"Reason?" the hosts asked gathering around me.

"Yeah. You know my twin sister Haruhi right? Well with her hair cut like mine it'll be a lot harder for people to tell us apart. So when we got home I was planning on cleaning her hair up. Since my hair was always crazy I figured I'd just make her hair look nice. By the way Tamaki I can't wear contacts. People easily mistake me for a girl when I don't wear my glasses." I reached up and took off my glasses showing the hosts my abnormally large eyes and girly looking face.

"AHH!" Tamaki squealed, "You're so cute!" Tamaki ran up to me and captured me in another breath taking hug, "You look like a princess!"

An irk mark forms on my cheek as I punch Tamaki in the gut with my bandaged hand. Tamaki collapsed to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain, as I stood raging above him, clutching my now reopened wound. "Don't call me princess!" I shouted a violent look in my eyes.

"Harou, your wound reopened." Kyoya said walking over to me, ignoring how mad I was and unwrapped my blood stained bandage, "come, and let me help you properly bandage this." With that Kyoya lead me out of the third music room for the second time today, and took me to the nurses office that was still vacant.

I sat on one of the counters in the large office. Kyoya stood in front of me putting disinfection on my palm and wrapped it in clean gauze.

"Sorry…" I muttered looking down at my swinging feet.

"What are you sorry for?" Kyoya asked looking up from my callused hand.

"Well, I feel bad about making you come and have to fix my hand…"

Kyoya shook his head, "It's not a problem Harou, you're part of the host club now. You don't deserve being set out all by yourself. So please, let us help you when we can. You're not alone here."

I stared at Kyoya with wide eyes behind my large glasses. Then looked down at my lap embarrassed, ever since I've met the host club I have always felt kinda nervous. They were so excepting of me, and treated me so much better than other kids did when I was younger.

They didn't treat me like an emotionless freak; they actually tried to get to know me, even just a little bit. I frowned as I looked down at my hands as large drop lets of salty water fell from my eyes.

Quickly I wiped my eyes, and looked down; hopping Kyoya didn't notice my tears. But I failed horribly and Kyoya held my chin, tipping my head back. Forcing me to look in his Smokey gray eyes

"Why are you crying?" Kyoya asked, his voice full of concern

I tore my face out of Kyoya's grip, and wiped my eyes with my sweatshirts long sleeve, "it's nothing." I muttered avoiding Kyoya's gaze.

Kyoya quickly reached over and slipped off my glasses showing my now maroon eyes, "Your eyes…" Kyoya blinked his grey eyes in confusion, "They changed color…"

I nodded my head avoiding Kyoya's eye, "I know it's weird… my eyes make me a freak."

"Who said that?" Kyoya asked a hint of raw anger in his voice. He gently tipped my head back again and stared in my eyes.

My face turned bright red at how close Kyoya's and my face were, Kyoya's nose was just about brushing mine. And I wasn't just blushing from that but also from how he was treating me. Kyoya was acting really sweet, and very out of character from what I knew of him. "Kyoya," I said nervously pushing him back about 5 inches.

"Yes?" he asked unfazed by how close we were.

"Let's go back to the other hosts, I'm all fixed up!" I gave Kyoya a closed eyes smile, and without my knowing his face tinged pink for a moment.

"Right…" he muttered and picked me up from the counter and sat me on the ground.

I pouted at Kyoya, "I could've gotten off myself."

He smiled at me, not one of his fake ones but a real, genuine smile. My face burned cherry red and I turned away from Kyoya. "I know that you could do that yourself," he chuckled, "But I wanted to."

I continued to pout a pink tint to my cheeks. "Let's go," I muttered taking Kyoya's hand and walked back to the club room.

Kyoya arrived at the host club and was attacked once again by Tamaki. Tamaki latched on to my side and cried apologies.

"Tamaki," I said making the apologizing boy shut up for a moment, "It's fine, but don't call me a princess." An irk mark rests on my cheek, "I've heard that one too many times."

"Really?" the idiotic blonde asked in disbelief.

I sourly nodded my head and tried to get rid of the thought when everyone thought I was Haruhi when I didn't wear glasses. Sure Haruhi didn't wear girls' clothing a lot but still it was sad. Mixing me and Haruhi together when we don't even look alike, I mean light brown hair vs. dark brown. Brown eyes vs. reddish brown, are people color blind?!

Tamaki not noticing I was lost in thought griped my hands in his and had sparkles in his eyes. "Harou, can you try on the uniform now?! I really want to see you in it!"

"Fine!" I said ripping my hands from Tamaki and walked into the dressing room where the uniform was set on a stool. I closed the curtain and took out the uniform. It was a light blue blazer, a white button up, black pants and shoes then a black tie with a blue stripe in the middle. I sighed as I slipped off my shirt. The uniform wasn't the worst one I've ever seen, just not my shade of blue. I put on the white button up and the blue blazer over it. I took the tie and looked at it, my eye twitching. I never knew how to tie a tie, when I had to dress up I always wore clip ons, so I just took the tie and lazily wrong it around my neck letting it hang loosely. I quickly changed my pants, but I left my beautiful Osiris' they mainly were bright orange and powder blue but they also had some black and lime green on them. They were my favorite shoes to wear, for one they were super comfortable, and two Haruhi wasn't a fan of high top sneakers so that's defiantly a plus.

I walked out of the dressing room, "So how do I look?" I asked in a monotone voice, my hands behind my head and my glasses still resting on the bridge of my nose.

The hosts stared at me with wide eyes, "KEYOOT!" Tamaki squealed in delight as he attacked me in a tight hug. My face changed a shade of purple as Tamaki shoved my face in the crock of his neck and was slowly cutting off my precious air supply.

"MI Lord! You're killing him!" the twins cried in unison, informing the monstrous blonde that he was taking my life.

Tamaki instantly pulled me out of his hug, but instead rubbed his face against my check crying an apology for nearly killing me.

"Tamaki?" I said calmly, an irk mark pulsing on my check

"Yes?"

"Let go of me."

"I don't wanna…"

"Tamaki?"

"Yes?"

"You realize I will hurt you and feel no regret."

"But I'm your daddy!"

"No.,no you're not… Now let me go."

"…"

My eye brow twitched as I said in an annoyed voice, "Tamaki… let go or I will hate you forever." That was the ticket. Tamaki instantly teleported to his Corner of woe and rocked back in forth sobbing, I turned to the other hosts and pointed to the weeping host, "I'm not apologizing to him." All the hosts but Kyoya looked at me as if I grew another head, "What?" I asked in confusion.

Kyoya smiled as if he didn't notice the crying boy in the corner, "Alright Harou, now that you're all set let's test you out on some guest."

A giant sweat drop slid down the side of my head as Kyoya's glasses shone evilly for a moment. 'You know what? I think I'm gonna regret ever coming to this stupid music room'


	8. Chapter 8

*RECAP*

Kyoya smiled as if he didn't notice the crying boy in the corner, "Alright Harou, now that you're all set let's test you out on some guest."

A giant sweat drop slid down the side of my head as Kyoya's glasses shone evilly for a moment. 'You know what? I think I'm gonna regret ever coming to this stupid music room'

"Harou… what are your hobbies" one of the girls I was with asked. She had large blue eyes and black hair

"Um… listening to music, uh… singing, I don't really know but music's my life."

"That's so cute!" the girl squealed

"Uh yeah…" I muttered awkwardly, 'god this is so weird. No one's ever really bothered to talk to me before…'

"Harou, why is your skin so rough?" a girl with short blonde hair asked delicately holding my hand.

I stared at the girl like she was an idiot, "My hand's callused from playing instruments so much, and from getting into fights in middle school."

"You fought before? Did you ever get hurt?" the blonde girl asked

"Obviously." I said monotone

"Not much of a talker is he…" Hikaru said looking at Harou as he struggled with hosting his guests

"You can say that again" Karou agreed, "But it's also not just that, he's being really cold to the girls… I hope they don't get offended."

"I hope so too…" Hikaru sending one last glance at Harou before turning back to his customers

"So Harou why did you join the Host club, you don't seem all that talkative."

"Oh… Uh Gomen I…. never really had friends before… this is the most I've talked in a long time, but to answer your question I didn't plan on joining the host club. I sort of broke a vase and I'm paying them back by working as a host."

"Poor Harou!" one of the girls cried tears leaking from her Carmel colored eyes.

My eyes widened as the crying girl reminded me so much of Haruhi when she was younger and would cry whenever I got hurt.

_"Harou! You're hurt again!" Haruhi sobbed_

Instantly I shot out of my seat and crouched in front of the crying brunette, "Gomen…" I said softly, wiping her eyes with my scared hand, "I didn't mean to make you cry. Please forgive me… I don't want to see your tears."

The weeping girl's face flushed dark red and hid her face behind her hands, "No, I'm sorry Harou-sama, I don't wish to sound rude but you seemed **very** cold and uncaring… But I can see that you can be very kind and compassionate. Thank you Harou-sama!" the girl wiped the rest of her tears away.

"'Harou-sama?'"I asked in confusion, "Why are you calling me that?"

"Because!" the brunette smiled happily, no more tears in her eyes, "I kinda idolize you now, you're amazing! So distant yet caring! 3"

'What?!' I shouted in my mind mentally clutching my head, 'I did **one **nice thing and the next thing I know I have my name changed from Harou to Harou-sama~ blech…' "Hey there is no need to call me Harou-sama. Just plain Harou's fine!" I said quickly hopping to stop the happy girl so her friends don't joiner her in calling me Harou-Sama.

"But… I can't NOT call you that Harou-sama! Then I wouldn't be respectful!"

"How about you call me Harou-sempai instead?"

"No," the girl said defiantly, "I want to call you Harou-sama! Please let me !" she begged.

"Fine." I said giving in

"Takashi don't you think Harou-Chan's having some trouble?" Mitsukuni asked watching the struggling host from his table.

"Mhmm…." Takashi responded to his cousin.

"Well it's to be expected." Kyoya said in an all knowing voice, "Harou never had many friends. His twin sister Haruhi got all of the attention from fellow classmates and teachers. This is probably the first time peers have actually willingly spoke to Harou."

"Man, that's kinda sad." Kaoru said as he sat beside his brother and friends, watching Harou stutter as he talked to his guests and fumbled with the tea set given to him.

As the host easdroped even more they heard one of the girls ask, "Your mother died ten years ago? What about housework… and cooking?"

"Oh, me and my sister split the jobs. We usually cook together and swap cleaning duty every other week. You see my mother was a great cook, I'd always watch her cook, and she left me and Haruhi a ton of delicious recipes. Of course they are nothing like how mom made them, but I still love them because they remind me so much of her."

Harou smiled gently at his guests, not noticing the kind and heartwarming look he had in his eyes as he thought about his lost mother and the good times he had with her.

~~Flashback 11 years ago (Harou's 5 years old)~~

I walk silently into the house, cuts and bruises littered all over my face and arms. My lip was busted, and blood trickled down the side of my face from my temple.

"Harou! Welco—What Happen?!" mother cried looking at my beaten form, "Who sis this?" she asked taking me into the kitchen to get me cleaned up. I stayed quiet as mother dabbed alcohol onto my temple, but flinched because of the stinging. "Who did this to you Harou?" mother's firm voice told me there was no way I could wriggle out of this situation.

I sigh in defeat and said , "A bunch of bullies did this. They were gonna pick on Haruhi so I stopped them before they could do anything."

"Oh Harou." Mother said quietly pulling me into a warm embrace.

"Mom, please don't tell Haruhi about this. I rather be her silent soldier than have her know and constantly worry about me."

Mother stroked my face and kissed my forehead, tears in her eyes, "Alright Harou, I'll do as you ask… you're a very brave boy, you know? Not many people would do as you do for Haruhi on a daily basis."

I looked at mother with confusion clearly shone in my eyes, "Why wouldn't I do this Mom? Haruhi's my baby sister. It's my job to protect her no matter what."

_Yeah that's what I thought when I was younger. I'd be the protector Haruhi didn't now exist. Basically everyday people would try and pick on Haruhi, but I always got in there way. When I got in fifth grade the bullies gave up with Haruhi and focused on me._

_Truthfully I was glad those rotten kids paid more attention to me than any other kid. I didn't have to worry about protecting my baby sister as much after that. On the down side the jerks always tried to beat me up. But I dealt with it. The hatred. the loneliness. All for my little sister._

~~Flashback end 3rd p.o.v.~~

Harou continued awkwardly talking with customers as the blonde one asked, "M… May I see you tomorrow?"

Harou smiled happily, "Why not? I see nothing wrong with that."

"I wanna come too…" The others said light blushes on there faces.

Behind a fancy couch Tamaki and the other hosts Hid as they watched Harou smile kindly at his female guests.

"Hmmm…. He's not really natural, and he doesn't show much emotion…. What should his type be?" Tamaki asked Kyoya.

"Hmmm… That is a good question. He's not shy or natural, in fact he's very blunt and to the point…" Kyoya said observing how the girl reacted to the emotionless boy.

"Hey MI Lord, didn't Harou say he loved music? What about the Musical type?" the twins said in unison

"That's a great idea Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki said energetically.

Suddenly a red haired Ayanokoji, who was seated beside Tamaki asked, "Master Tamaki, Have you no time for your **own** guests."

"Oh!" Tamaki gasped turning his attention towards the snake like girl, "I'm sorry princess! I was just **concerned** about the new kid."

"You've certainly taken an **Interest** in him." Ayanokoji said sourly

"He's an interesting and mysterious guy" Tamaki said casting a glance back at Harou, "By the way, would you care to try **Prolet Arian ramen**? It's junk but really darn tasty."

"You've really **tried** it?" Ayanokoji asked in disgust and horror.

"Yes," Tamaki said with a smile, "And I'm already **hooked **on these **Dagashi"** (Little snacks) "Harou!" Tamaki called making the said boy walk over to the blonde.

"Yes Tamaki?" the brunette asked

"Allow me to introduce my regular… Miss, Ayanokoji"

'A regular?' Harou asked glancing at Miss. Aya. 'Oh, it's her from before…' he thought to himself mentally frowning. But on the outside Harou put on a fake smile and said, "Please to meet you…" In a forcefully happy voice.

"That's so **keeyot**!" Tamaki squealed hugging Harou tightly, "Harou, you should smile more!"

"Tamaki! Let go, I'm still injured!" Harou cried trying to push Tamaki's large frame off of himself.

"But you're so cute!"

"You sure won't be in a minute!"

"You shouldn't threaten your daddy!"

"Like I'd care! Besides you aren't my dad! You wouldn't want to be… Who'd want me as a son..?"

Tamaki frowned and loosened his hug, "What did just say?" Tamaki asked his dead serious.

Harou avoided eye contact and said, "You aren't my father."

"No Harou, after that."

Harou clenched his teeth and spoke, "I said no one would want me as their son…"

"Why would you say that?" Tamaki asked his voice filled with a great amount of pain.

"I'm just stating facts. No one wants me. Not even my own Father and sister."

"You're wrong Harou…" Tamaki said quietly, hugging Harou's small body

"Oh yeah? Name one person who actually wants me with them." Harou challenged his captor.

"That's easy!" Tamaki smiled resting his forehead on Harou's

"Really?" Harou asked his dead brownish red eyes held a glint of wonder, "Then who?"

Tamaki pulled away from his small friend, his smile grew in size "Me!"

"What?!" Harou shouted catching the attention of the other hosts and the guests, "You're joking right?!"

"Nope, And it's not just me, but also Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny-sempai and Mori-Sempai. Harou we all want you here and we'd hate to have you go."

Harou frowns in confusion, "Why?" he asked his eyes beginning to water.

Tamaki smiled and said in a kind voice, "**Because we're friends**."

The tears in Harou's eyes fell down his face, as his lip quivered, "Friends?" Harou asked the Hosts.

"Yeah Harou-Chan!" Hunny shouted jumping on Harou's back, pushing him into Tamaki's chest.

"Gah!" Harou shouted getting smooshed between Hunny and Tamaki.

"Hunny jumped off of Harou quickly and grabbed him hand, "Harou-Chan don't cry, be happy!"

Harou slowly sunk to the ground, large salty tears falling like shattered glass, "But Mitsukuni… I am happy!" A wide and shaky smile appeared on Harou's tear stained face, "I actually have friends!" Harou wiped away his tears with his blazer's sleeve. "Thank you… Tamaki, Mitsukuni, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Takashi. Thank you so much for being my friend!"

Kyoya and the rest of the hosts smiled at Harou, Happy to see the boy's smile be true and happy.

"Harou, You're part of the family now! Don't forget that!" Tamaki shouted pulling Harou into a hug from behind.

"Tamaki!" Harou shouted his face turning red, "Let go!"

"No you were crying! Dodd won't ever let you go!"

"**TAMAKI!**" Harou shouted flailing his arms trying to hit his purple eyes abductor.

Tamaki continued to keep a tight hold on Harou as all the girls in the club squealed at how cute the two looked together. Well all but One, Ayanokoji. She had a strong hatred evident in her eyes as she stared at Harou and how close he was to Master Tamaki.

Tamaki didn't notice the 'Princess's' intense stare, but Harou sure did. He felt the glare pierce his skin like iron knifes, the knifes that constantly scared his fair skin.


	9. Chapter 9

Limss 9

I was sitting with the twin's and their guests.

"Time for the 'which one I Hikaru?' game!" the twins shouted in unison. The twins both had their hair spiked to hide which way their hair was parted.

'This sound really stupid…' I thought bitterly watching the girls around me mutter things like,

"I just can't tell." Or "they're so alike."

"Which would **you** pick Harou-Sempai?" a girl with blonde hair styled in a bob asked.

I thought for a moment and pointed towards the twin on the right, "On my right is Kaoru, on my left Hikaru!"

"**Wrong!**" the twins said in unison, putting their hands together.

I smirked evilly at the twins, "You guys know I'm **right**. Yes, you're alike, but the **same**? No way."

The twins remained silent, realizing they were busted

"Oh my, Harou…" the girls said in aw, "You see them not with your eyes, but your soul…"

A sweat drop rolled down the side of my head, 'I can tell them apart cause I have a twin myself, don't they know that?' I looked down at my hand that was still wrapped tightly in a gauze. Right now my cut is beginning to scar, and I'm okay with that. It'll just be adding to the collection.

One of the girls that were sitting beside me looked down at my hand and saw a new band aid on my pointer finger.

"Harou-Sama, your finger… what happened?" the girl asked concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing!" I gave the girl a forced kind smile, "I just had a little kitchen accident…"

"Really? Are you okay?" the girl stressed

"I'm fine." I said reassuring the girl, but truthfully I was thinking, 'I actually cut it on a blade hidden in a textbook…'

I left the host club in a hurry because I forgot my book bag in my math classroom. As I was walking through Ouran's large halls I lose myself in thought, 'harassment?' I asked silently remembering how earlier today I found my English book soaked in water and how someone put a needle in my blazer, pricking me in the back of the neck. 'I don't know if it is harassment I have no proof…' I stopped walking to math and looked out the large windows that lined the hallways.

Outside in the pond my books and bag were floating freely in the cool water. I glare at the water with a great amount of hatred.

No one but Haruhi knew, but I had a serious fear of water. I don't know how to swim, and I hate going to pools or the beach.

When I was younger and still went to my old school we had our swimming unit in gym, and two of the older kids thought it'd be funny to throw me in the deep end of the swimming pool. I didn't know how to swim at the time and everything in the water became demented. Kicking and flailing I tried to swim but I continued to sink deeper.

My chest started to burn and darkness began to shroud my sight. I thought I was going to die right there, but much to my relief the coach noticed my absence and jumped into the pool and saved my life. After that I've been to scared to even attempt swimming. I was mentally sacred since that day, and I doubt I'll ever get rid of this fear.

"Damn person throwing my stuff in water. I have my wallet in there!" I shouted to myself running towards the entrance so I could get my stuff. But with my horrible luck I bump into a girl, "Oh, excuse me…" I say as I begin to walk past,

"Ah, the commoner." I looked at the girl and realized it's the bitch Ayanokoji, "You've **shaped up** well." The red head continued, "Master Tamaki's done a pretty good job on you. But you might want to fix those shoes and learn to tie a tie." Ayanokoji brushed passed me and walked on her marry way but not before sayings, "Too bad, it's just as the saying goes. Scum will be scum."

I turn around quickly a smirk on my face, "Oh Princess!~ You shouldn't say that about yourself! Even though it's true you're scum. It's not the best idea to just bleart that little fact out to the world. Some might not take that kindly."

Ayanokoji stopped abruptly and shouted, "How dare you peasant speak to me like that!"

My smirk never faded and I ran down the hall laughing like a maniac. Unfortunately my happiness was short lived, I now stood in front of the pond where my stuff was thrown in. a harsh shiver ran down my spine as I rolled up my pants and sleeves, then slipped off my white ankle socks. "Man this is gonna suck…" I grumble slowly stepping into the almost knee high water. 'That bitch is my main suspect. I don't know anyone else who hates me with such a passion as she does God why does Ayanokoji hate me so much? The attention Tamaki gives me? That's the only thing I'd think she'd hate me for…' I sighed wearily tired of being in this stupid pond. I've been in here for 7 minutes already and I **still** haven't found my wallet. I got all my other things out but my wallets playing hide and go seek.

"**Hey prole!**" A loud voice called cutting me from my thoughts. I look up from the water I was standing in and saw Tamaki, and he had an irk mark on his cheek, "Skipping out on your duties to go wading? You're weird."

'Like I want to be here!' I shouted in my mind, completely irritated that I still haven't found my wallet.

Tamaki looked at the floor and saw my sopping books, "Your books are all wet, too!"

I sweat drop and bluntly say, "I dropped 'em… Along with my wallet!" I cried at the end clutching my head.

"You keep your **Wallet** with your **Books**? That's **dumb**!" Tamaki shouted bopping me up side the head, "You're going about this **all wrong**!" With that Tamaki took off his shirt and stated splashing around in the pond, "You gotta **dive in** man! Go deep! Get wet!"

My face flushed bright red and I turned around covering my face, "You don't have to do that! And can you **please** put you shirt back on?!"

Tamaki looked up at me and asked, "You okay Harou? Are you cold? You're shaking…"

My eyes widen and I clutch my left arm, "I'm okay!" I say in a shaky voice, "I've never been better!"

Tamaki walks over to me, turns me towards him and pulls me into a reassuring hug, "It's okay Harou." Tamaki said petting my head, "Sit down, I'll find your wallet."

"You don't have too…" I say pushing Tamaki away a small, weak smile on my face

"Nonsense! You'll get sick if you stay here any longer."

"Right…" I muttered avoiding the blonde's gaze, crawling out of the now frigid water, and onto sweet solid ground.

Five minutes later and Tamaki raised his hands in victory, "I found it!"

My eyes widen and a giant smile broke out on my face, "Thank you Tamaki!" When The Tall boy was out of the water I jumped off the ground and wrapped my thin arms around Tamaki's middle.

Unknowingly to me, Tamaki's face turned cherry red at my action. He then wrapped his arms around me a happy smile on his face.

"Hmmm… Bad luck Harou, School bag jumping into ponds… What next?" Ayanokoji asked as she sat in front of me. It was just the two of us, we were sitting at a small table, mugs of coffee in front of us.

'Why is she here?' I asked myself giving Ayanokoji a light glare.

"But you shouldn't have bothered master Tamaki about it." Miss Bitch said in a snooty tone, "It was a **cheap school bag**, after all. Best you don't **Misunderstand** his interest. The reason you have his attention right now is because of your unusual background. But there are those who **might not** see that as **harmless** and will get **upset…**"

I give Ayanokoji a dead eyed stare, "Is this _Jealousy?_" I asked not used to a conversation like this one.

**_CRASH_**

Ayanokoji pushed me back, tipping me out of my chair and rushed away from me screaming, "Brute! Harou made a disgusting suggestion!"

"What?" I asked pushing myself off the floor, "What did I do?"

"Barbarian!" Ayanokoji continued to shout not hearing my small voice

The rest of the customers stared at Ayanokoji confused by what they were hearing. The Harou they knew was very innocent and cold, but he never made any disturbing suggestions to them before.

"Someone needs to throw this commoner out-" Ayanokoji stopped mid-sentence, when the fire haired twins poured a cup of water on the snake eyes princess.

"Sorry!" "Our hands **Slipped!**"

"You-" Ayanokoji was cut off once again when photos were thrown behind her. The photos were of Ayanokoji dumping my Book bag into the pond.

"Did you take us for **blind fools…**" Kyoya asked, his voice ice cold, "Who wouldn't **notice** your shenanigans? We have all kinds of **pictures** of you **skulking about.**"

My eyes widen at the hosts actions. They truly weren't like anyone I've met before, so kind and caring… Just like mom…

Mitsukuni and Takashi added their comments about Ayanokoji, then Tamaki walked up to the 'princess' and spoke in a bittersweet tone, "too bad… You're might nice-looking, princess…"

"**M-Master Tamaki! **That boy…" Ayanokoji blushed heavily as she tried to prove her innocence.

"But looks alone just don't cut it. Disappear, Okay? There's a good girl. You tried to **smear** a member of the host club. You are banned hence forth."

Ayanokoji's eyes widened and she ran out of the club room screaming, "**I hate you all!**"

I stared at Tamaki with a look of relief and thanks, but quickly went away when Tamaki pointed and said, "For this fiasco, I'm imposing a penalty… And **raising** your quota to **1500 customers!**"

"WHAT? WHY?!"

"Because of **you** we've lost a regular, and my **exquisite body…** was reduced to **menial** labor to recover **your wallet.**"

"Don't even **use** that excuse!" I shouted, "You told **me**, that **you** were going to look for **my wallet** by **yourself!**"

"Even so, I know you'll **manage.**" Tamaki said with a smile

_The chaos of the host club strikes… And kicks me right back to square one_

"WHY ME!?"


	10. Chapter 10

_December… when hints of holy height tinged the northern winds…_

"Come on!" I shouted, running down Ouran's massive hallways. I've been with the host club for a while now.

** It's already turning to winter and Tamaki's still a nut, the twins are always up to something, Kyoya's forever the king of evil, Hunny is my sweets eating companion, and Mori is for the most part the gentle giant.**

**Haruhi herself has come and visited the club a couple times. She's not a regular, but she appears here and there. She usually books me and asks how my day was. This was mainly the only time Haruhi and I spoke to one another. Sure in some classes we sat next to each other, but we never talked.**

**Oh and so you know everyone in Ouran knows Haruhi's a girl, and that I'm her older twin brother. Haruhi also has gotten a girl's uniform. She looks more girly when she wears it. On the down side Haruhi complains, saying the dress was uncomfortable. Not that I could blame her, the dress looked awful.**

I strided up the large stair case and opened the 3rd music room's doors

_At the end of the northern hallway, top floor of the south wing_

I opened the double door and found myself in the tropics…

"Welcome." The host club greeted, expecting their guests.

My eye twitched wildly as I plopped down in Tamaki's corner. "Why are we in the tropics?" I muttered scraping away the paint on the wall with my pointer finger's nail. "Just when I finally got away from summer… God must be out to get me…"

"Uh Oh!" the twins mixed voices said sarcastically, "Harou's losing it! And just when we were gonna have customers come in."

I glared at the hosts, an irk mark on my cheek, "What's wrong with you guys? It's mid-December! It should be cold!"

Tamaki ignored my complains and smirked showing he was gonna go off on a rant, "When it's blistering cold outside, then it's time to offer a warm, inviting climate inside! Furnaces and humidifiers work wonders!" Tamaki got out of his chair and walked over to my side, "Anyway , a man must not hide his **Superb physique **under unflattering layers! We will usher the kittens into our embrace of **Polynesia** in the **dead of winter**… their private paradise… an oasis of well scented men!" Tamaki put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into a side hug, "Could a true gentleman do any less." Tamaki asked, sparkles surrounding him.

"Meh, I guess not…? But even so…" I muttered, "layers seem more appropriate than none at all… besides instead of wasting your copeus amount of money on heating, we could just buddle up!"

"We cannot! This is the month we try to outdo ourselves for that most sub line event… the **HOST CLUB CHRISTMAS PARTY!**"

My eye twitches hearing the word 'party.' I was never a social person, nor did I enjoy being near people I didn't know very well… Of course the host club will always be an exception.

_The private Ouran institute… where lineage is king, and money is consort! To sum it up, those with wealth… Have time on their hands. The host club is a place where six such idlers, handsome as the devil… And a poor scholarship student who owes them… 100,000,000 dollars, present a unique and 'elegant' form of entertainment_

Here I stood in the host club, where tropical trees littered around the pink room. Tamaki was flirting shamelessly with his guests per usual.

Hikaru and Kaoru did their brotherly love act, making the girls that were sitting with them to blush and squeal.

"Teehee hee heeee!" The girls with the twins squealed in delight, "Polynesian style brotherly love! Divine!"

I looked back at the guest as I stood beside Kyoya, "… Seems like the girls really enjoy this…"

"Why yes. A little heat and a little skin is a **potent** combination." Kyoya explained, "One early idea was dressing up as Santas'… but then there was that coffee-table book on the **tropics**, tactfully placed for ready viewing…"

I glare at Kyoya thinking threatenly to myself. 'It's your fault! If it weren't for you this place would be cool! And we'd be wearing red!'

I sat back down with my guests but watched Mitsukuni and Takashi for a moment. "Takashi! Takashi!" Hunny called to his cousin. The small blonde walked over to Mori and Climbed up his side slipping a lei over his neck, "We Match!"

I looked back at my guest as a girl asked, "Where's your tropics outfit Harou-Sama? I wanna see it!"

I smiled sheepishly at the girls, "I'm sorry! I'm not a fan of showing much skin!" I gave the girls an apologizing smile, "But, I hope you'll enjoy our other cosplays we do!"

"I'm sure we will!" all the girls chorused together.

"So what do you girls wish for the holidays?" I asked politely

"Well I wish for snow on Christmas!"

"I want to hear you sing for us Harou-Sama!" a girl with short hair said, a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"Oh yes!" the girl's friends cheered, "Harou-Sama please sing for us!"

"I'm sorry…" I said a light blush on my face for embarrassment, "I can't sing for you today… Maybe, um next time!"

The girls were obviously disappointed, but they smiled in understanding.

"Excuse me…" a voice cut in, "It's almost time for your next request, isn't it?" the girl asked

"yeah, I guess" I said looking down at my request sheet, "Um… Your name is…?"

"Kanako Kasugazaki, second year, class B." Miss Kanako said walking up to my table, "You are a **pretty **one, aren't you. "Kanako said tilting my head back gently with her soft hand, "well then Harou… I think I'll make you **my **new favorite."

The host club is closed for the day and everyone's just hanging around. Of course with the event's that happened earlier a certain flamboyant blonde was down in the dumps.

**"Simply unacceptable!" **Tamaki shouted, slurping on his commoners ramen.

I raise an eyebrow at Tamaki, 'What his problem?' I asked myself as I sat with the other hosts.

"Lord, will you lay off the Prole ramen and help finalize our party plans?!" Hikaru asked, "It's only a week away!"

"Really though, why are you so yanked off that Miss Kanako chose Harou?" Karou asked Tamaki

The sulking blonde ignored Hikaru and Kaoru's comments, and continued at eat his 'prole ramen.'

I walked over to the lord of darkness (Aka: Kyoya) and asked, "Why's Tamaki sulking over Miss Kanako becoming my guest?"

"Simple" Kyoya said pushing up his slipping glasses, "Miss Kanako has the host hopping disease. Normally regulars seek the company of a specific host… But Miss Kanako switches favorites every once in a while. She's run through everyone at least twice."

I sweat drop at Kyoya's information, 'how could someone come here willingly, and switch though all the hosts? The poor girls acting like a whore….. And I'm her next victim…' I cried mentally, just thinking of how Miss Kanako's going to treat me. I could just imagine her acting all clingy and holing my arm. I shake my head, clearing away those dreadful thoughts, "Wait…" I said, looking at Tamaki, "Was Miss Kanako your customer, before she came to me?"

"Shut up!" Tamaki shouted, "Want to see my precious son Harou to look as he was."

"What are you talking about Bakami?" I asked glaring at Tamaki fearing the worst.

Tamaki ran over to chest that just happened to magically appear the chest was labled 'King's personal Articles' "Daddy wants… Daddy wants…" Bakami muttered, looking through the chest, "To see you as you were—Like this!" Tamaki shouted, pulling out an enlarged picture of not me in the beginning of middle school, but Haruhi. I glared heatedly at Tamaki, didn't he realized that was my sister?!

"You IDIOT! That's HARUHI, my SISTER! Are you BLIND?!" I shouted my face red with anger.

Tamaki's eyes widen in shock, hearing the raw anger in my voice, "It's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, looking down at the picture with sad eyes.

I sigh and shake my head, "Yes, that's my younger sister Haruhi. I really don't see how you could mix us up. We look nothing alike."

Tamaki pouted, then ran up and hugged me, "I'm sorry Harou!" he cried, "I'm such a bad father!"

"Whatever…" I muttered glaring at the wall. I couldn't believe it! It's happening again! Everyone's complete idiots! Everyone's mistaking me for Haruhi, Even Tamaki… And I thought he might notice we're different, that I only wish to leave this STUPID shadow of Haruhi's. If I don't… I don't want to find out the outcomes…

**Sorry if this chapter's not the best. but i still hope you enjoyed it. please don't flame me and R and R**


	11. Chapter 11

Paste yo

_To be a gentleman: lesson 1 dancing—the basic steps_

"let's begin," miss Kanako said taking me left hand in hers, "Right, left… Then feet together on the second 'right'."

'Why am I doing this?' I asked myself as I was 'dancing' with Miss Kanako 'Oh yeah… Tamaki's making me learn how to dance for the stupid party we're having.'

"Harou," Miss Kanako said, cutting me from my thoughts, "The gentleman always leads… so guide your partner."

"Er, right…" I sweat dropped and continued to crudely dance with Miss Kanako. 'Okay' I thought to myself, 'I got this… Now, right… left…ri…' "AH!" I cried as I accidently stepped on Miss Kanako's foot, and flew forward, landing on top of my female partner.

"Oh! I'm sorry Kanako!"I blushed heavily as Kanako snaked her arms around my shoulders

"It's okay, Harou." Miss Kanako said with a smile.

I quickly got off Kanako and offered her a hand to help her up, "Thank you" she said, dusting off her vibrant banana yellow dress.

"Miss Kanako, why don't we take a break. Would you like some tea?" "Yes I would, thank you Harou. You're such a gentleman!"

I sweat dropped but nodded my head anyways, "I'll go make you that tea." I muttered walking out of the room I was dancing in and into one of the home and career's kitchens.

*5 minutes later*

I walked back inot the 'Ballroom' and saw Mitsukuni and takashi dancing. A light smile found it's way onto my face as I wlked past the dancing dup and over towards Kanako, who was resting at a small table.

"Miss Kanako" I called setting the tea tray gently on the table ignoring the fierce stare of longing I felt on my back/ "I'm back with your tea. I hope earl gray will be fine for you."

Kanako looked at me and smiled sweetly, "Harou, anything made by you I'd happily eat. Or in this case drink."

I smiled nervously but nod my head in thanks, "By the way Kanako," I said pouring the dark tea in a porcelain white cup with royal blue designs, "I'm sorry you got tapped for this."

"I don't mind. Your Hosting's on hold while you practice isn't that right?" she asked, "This way, I get to **monopolize** you time"

I looked at Kanako slightly confused but brushed it off as Kanako took her cup of tea and gave the cup an extensive look over.

"My…" she breathed, "These are brand-new Jinori tea sets."

'Jinori?' I glanced down at the tea pot in my hands.

"You're most observant." Kyoya said, popping out of nowhere, causing me to flinch, "They just came in today."

"I see." Miss Kanako sid, a dreamy look in her eyes, "They're such a nice color."

"You seem to like dishes…" I said catching Kanako off Guard.

"What?!" Kanako shouted extremely flustered, "No, I don't! Not a bit!" Kanako dropped her cup, causing her Hot tea to splash up on to her finger burning it.

My eyes widened and shot out of my seat, "You should go to the nurse" I said, leading Miss Kanako to the nurse's office.

"Nurse…" I said walking in, but instead of seeing the school nurse. A boy with short brown hair and an Ouran's boy uniform on.

"The nurse is out…" the brunette said looking at Kanako and I, "What's that?" the bot asked refusing to Kanako's hand, "A burn? Let me see…" the boy said reaching for Kanako's hand, but before he could even touch her, Kanako shouted

"No! I'm fine! Harou will look at it. Okay?" Miss Kanako said snaking her arms around my neck once again.

'why me?!' I cried mentally, but instead said, "What? But… I'm not good with tending to wounds…" 'Mom always used to do mine… now they're just crudely done'

"Oh…" Miss Kanako said, "Well I'm fine now, I just need to run this under cool water."

"Okay then, I just finished my rounds so I'll be going. See you later." The brown haired boy said, leaving the nurses office.

Once he left I turned to Kanako and asked, "Miss Kanako do you know him?"

"UH-UH NO WAY! NEVER MET HIM, HAROU!" Kanako shouted ramming into a cupboard, a furious blush on her face.

I sweat dropped at Kanako's violent denial, "Okay…" I said holding up my hands in surrender, "You don't know the guy."

"My… My burn's fine, so if you'll excuse me…" Kanako rushed towards the exit, "I I'll just…"

Miss Kanako was cut off when the door slammed open, right into Kanako's face.

"He's… Hurt…" Mori's strong voice said as he held Hunny on his back.

"Takashi…" I muttered staring at the 3rd year duo. What I saw was 3 'people' injured

1) Mitsukuni, who was crying on Takashi's shoulder.

2) Miss Kanako, who was close to tears

3) Finally the poor door that was ripped from its top hinges and cracked from the force Takashi hit it.

I went to look over at Kanako but found she had already left the nurse, and was running down the hall, "Take care." I said quietly as I turned my attention to Hunny, "Okay I'm telling you now. I don't really know what to do, but I'll try my best to help."

I went over to the cupboard and got out medical supplies. I sat Hunny down on a stool and put alcohol on a cotton ball and swabbed Mitsukuni's wound, "Sorry if this stings," I said apologetically before asking, "How'd you get hurt in the first place?"

"I tripped and Takashi steeped on me." Hunny cried upset

"Oh…" I muttered before smiling slightly, "Hey on a brighter note, your 'wound' isn't so bad, it's just a scratch. So Takashi!" I called gaining the mountainous boy's attention, "Mitsukuni will be fine."

Mori smiled at Hunny and I the look in his eyes were very greatfull happy that Mitsukuni was taken care of.

"Harou! Harou!" Mitsukuni shouted hopping on my lap, "Did you meet Toru?"

"Toru?" I asked confused

""Second year, class c… Toru Suzushima… Kanako's fiancé.

'What?' I thought to myself in shock

"Hey Harou?" hunny called snapping me from my brief state of shock/

"What is it Mitsukuni?" I looked at my upper classmen unsure of what he was going to ask.

Hunny took my right hand and looked at it very closely, "Your hand… Why is it covered with scars?"

My eyes widen in fear, fear that the host club would find out about my scars both the ones I gained making Haruhi safe. And the ones I got trying to hide the pain and loneliness. "Mitsukuni," I said picking the small blonde off my lap, placing him on his feet, "Don't tell anyone about those please…"

"Harou, what wrong?" Hunny asked grabbing my hands

"It's nothing!" I smiled happily, but I knew the smile didn't reach my eyes. It never did, "I… I have to go home now." I walked over to the exit, "Tell Tamaki and the others that I'm sorry, and I'll see them later."

"Harou…" Mitsukuni whispered softly as I left the nurse

*Third P.O.V.*

Our protagonist Harou Fujioka swiftly ran down the halls of Ouran private academy without any host besides Mitsukuni and Takashi knowing.

Now that Hunny has seen Harou's hand he might accidently tell the others and Harou for one does NOT want that to happen.

'Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!' Harou mentally screams, 'I didn't want this! I never did!'

Now outside of the gigantic pink school, Harou sprinted to the exit and was heading towards the train station.

Minutes later on the train that was heading home, Harou collapsed in his seat, clutching his arms, looking as though he was cold.

"Harou?" a familiar voice asked.

Harou looked up and saw his baby sister, Haruhi standing right in front of him.

"Oh hi Haruhi…" Harou muttered looking at the passing scenery through shaded windows.

Haruhi gave her brother a look over. "Your shaking. Are you sick?" she asked in concern.

"Haruhi, I'm fine. I just need a break from the hosts."

Haruhi gave her brother a skeptical glance, "Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Harou, I can never get you, and you're my own brother! You try so hard to hide your emotions… And I can tell, right now you are not okay! Let me **Help** you!"

"If you want to help me, then just… let me be alone. That's all I need. I've spent too much time with the host club. I need a break."

"Fine…" Haruhi said in defeat.

_10 minutes later_

The Fujioka twins got off the train and went to their apartment.

Haruhi unlocked the door and let Harou in.

Walking past his sister Harou went down the small hall in their house and into his room. He threw his bag on the floor and plopped down on his unkempt bed. Taking off his Ouran uniform Harou stared at his bare and scared arms.

'why was it just me?' Harou asked himself, 'That I have to go through this, that I have to feel as though I'm all alone. And now, hen my walls were up most of my life… I'm too scared to let them down… To left people actually get to know the real me.'

A silent tear slid down Harou's cheek as the young brunette curled into a ball. His voice cracking and wavering as he sang,

_(I miss you miss you)_

_Hello there the angel from my nightmare_

_The shadow in the background of the morgue_

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want_

_Where you can always find me_

_And we'll have Halloween on Christmas_

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends_

_We'll wish this never ends_

At this time, tears streamed down Harou's face. As he sang all he could think of was his departed mother. The only woman he felt he could trust.

_(I miss you I miss you)_

_ (I miss you I miss you)_

_Where are you and I'm so sorry_

_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always_

_This sick strange darkness_

_Comes creeping on so haunting every time_

_And as I stared I counted_

_The Webs from all the spiders_

_Catching things and eating their insides_

_Like indecision to call you_

_And hear your voice of treason_

_Will you come home and stop the pain tonight_

_Stop this pain tonight_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_

Harou choked on a sob as he clutched his knees with such a force that his nails dug into his skin and drew small amounts of blood.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_ The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_

_I miss you (miss you miss you) _

_(I miss you miss you)_

Harou's voice was at the volume of a whisper when he nearly chokes on his final words of the song.

**_I miss you._**

**I am finished! And I have to apologize for how fucking depressing this story is! My god I just fuck up my characters' lives SO MUCH! And I noticed basically all of the have scars… or split psychotic personalities… I got problems, but that's not new in the least… ANY WAY! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY OF SADNESS AND SHIT!**

**By the way leave a comment on what you think of this story! IT'D BE MUCH APRESHEATED! (sp?)**


	12. Chapter 12

Limss 12

**Hey guys just wanted to say this is a filler chapter and is not super eventful, but I hope you will read, leave a comment and so forth. Also I'm sorry if any of this sounds… bi-polarish anyway enjoy!**

Harou wakes to the sound of Knocking on his door. "Harou, are you up?" Haruhi asked standing outside the door.

Harou pushed himself off his bed and instantly felt sick. Pulling his bleach white sheet around him to cover his scared body, "Haruhi," Harou's voice was very strained and raspy, "I'm not going to school today."

Haruhi slowly opened her brother's door and stepped inside, "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned for her brother's health.

"I just don't feel well. My stomach seems to be eating itself"

Haruhi frowned and placed the back of her left hand on Harou's forehead then her right hand on her own. "Hmm… You don't have a serious fever, but you're warmer than usual. I'll tell the hosts you aren't coming. And get some rest, you have the dance tomorrow."

'Don't remind me' Harou thought bitterly, slumping down on his bed, curling into a ball.

Haruhi smiled sadly at her sick brother and left the room to inform her father of how Harou felt. Walking into the kitchen Haruhi saw her father making two cups of coffee. One for himself and one for Harou

"Dad," Haruhi called catching her father's attention

"Oh Haruhi, where's Harou?" Ranka, Harou and Haruhi's father asked.

"He's still in bed. Harou's not feeling well so you don't have to make him a cup of coffee. It'd get cold by the time he wakes."

"Oh…" Ranka said placing a brown coffee mug back in the cupboard above the skin, "Is he okay? Does he need a doctor?"

Haruhi shook her head and fiddled with the skirt of her dress, "No, he just needs rest. I must say, yesterday he didn't look too good but he told me he just wanted to be alone"

Ranka nodded his had before walking down the hall, "Harou," Ranka called knocking softly on the door.

"Yeah?" the sick teen asked from his room

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Ranka opened Harou's door and saw his son curled up into a ball with his sheet wrapped around him. The older man walked over to the bed and put a hand on Harou's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Ranka asked Harou, worry evident in his voice.

"Tired" Was all Harou said, curling into a smaller ball as Ranka decided to open the window blinds, letting light into the gloomy room. "Hey daddy?" Harou asked

Ranka was shocked, Harou never called him daddy, even when he was younger, "Yes Harou?"

"…Do… you love me?"

Ranka's eyes widen in shock, "What would ever make you think I didn't?"

Harou was silent as if thinking, "I hardly hear you say it. "I love you" You always said it to Haruhi, you always complained she was growing up to fast or when she ignored you, you would break down crying. I understand boys and girls are naturally treated differently, but now that mom is gone… I never hear it anymore, and it hurts…"

Ranka's eyes softened and sat down on Harou's bed, "I'm sorry Harou. I know that I can't make up for not being there for you when mom died. I'm so sorry for hardly ever saying I love you, but I truly do. I wouldn't want anyone else in the world to be my son!"

Harou reached his hand out and put it on his father's. "Say it." Harou whispered

Ranka pulled his son into a tight hug, "Harou Fujioka, I love you so much, and I will remind you more that I will always be there for you when you need help. I'm sorry I failed you for all these years."

Tears pricked Harou's eyes and his lip quivered, never realizing how good it felt to hear those words with such passion and love in them. "Daddy you have no idea how long I wanted to hear you say that to me. Before I met the host club I always felt empty. They were all friends and yet they accepted me. I'm a freak and I don't like people, but here I am. Wanting to feel loved more than ever. I was so lonely those 10 years. I had none… And I was fine with that, but now, now I want friends, your love, and I don't want to be stuck in Haruhi's shadow anymore!"

Ranka placed his head a top his son's, "Then grown Harou, make those friends you long for. Have them be people who would never even think about leaving you and would be next to you no matter what"

"You think I can do that?" Harou asked Hiccupping. Ranka silently nodded his head, a small smile on his face. "Thank you" Harou smiled at his father, large salty droplets falling from his muddy red eyes.

Ranka pulled Harou into his embrace one more time letting the tears collect on his shirt.

Unfortunately their moment was cut short when Haruhi knocked on the door, "Dad, Harou I'm heading out."

Ranka pulled away from Harou and opened the door, "Bye Haruhi my dear!"

Haruhi sent her father a smile before leaving the small apartment.

Ranka turned back towards Harou and asked, "Will you be fine if I go out for a while, I need to drop stuff at work and do some errands."

"It's fine dad, I'm a big boy"

The long haired man smiled and ruffled Harou's dark chocolate hair, "yeah but I can worry can't i?"

"I guess so, have fun" Ranka left Harou's room and ventured out of the house, going to work for the time being.

Harou sat on his bed for a moment before crawling over to his dresser and pulling out a set of clothes. The clothes consisted of a pale blue striped V-neck, a grey sweater, and a pair of navy blue sweats. Slipping on his pants Harou looked down and stared blankly at his scared chest. Harou sighed and finished changing, grabbing his iPod Harou played the song, "The game of life" by Miku Hatsune. Singing along with the song his life echoed through the whole house.

"In this life is a game played by a flaky god

He gambles every life

Try to escape but you know the path you're on is game and set"

Harou walked into the kitchen and started making himself a cup pf coffee as he continued to sing.

"See how the game of life is playing all of us for fools

Dancing a string around us, making all these silly rules

See how he looks down on us like we're acting out a show

Throw the dice and let's see which head will roll..."

The song continued to play until the few final verses came around.

"Cry out all your eyes or win a new fortune

The chance is one out of six

Try to escape, why not try your luck and see what you may get?

See how the game of life is playing all of us for fools

Dancing a string around us, making all these silly rules

See how he looks down on us like we're acting out a show

Throw the dice and let's see which head will roll..."

Harou's coffee was done and without his realizing a cruel smile was planted on his face.

"Sickly grinning downward, tosses out a pair of dice

Cheating way around the board "Ah this is paradise"

People praying on their knees but no there to hear

Ah look down at all the puppets here

Ah look up at all the puppeteers"

Harou chuckled lightly and put a bunch of sugar and creamer into his coffee then took a small sip. A light blush came to his pale face from the sweetness. 'I really hope the Hosts won't kill me for not being at school today…'

Harou plopped down on the couch and tucked his arm under his head using it as a pillow. After a couple minutes Harou slipped off his glasses and fell asleep.

Harou groggily woke up once again to the sound of knocking. Slowly Opening his blurry eyes Harou practically fell off the couch as he tried to get to the door.

Opening the front door Harou gave out a cat like yawn covering his mouth with his hand. Looking through the veil of his bangs Harou noticed a familiar glasses clad face standing in front of him.

"Kyoya?" Harou asked squinting his eyes, "Why are you at my house?"

*Kyoya's P.O.V.*

Standing outside the Fujioka residence I knocked on the front door and stood there for a minute. Shortly after knocking I heard a thud and shuffling feet. Slowly the front door was opened and a suprising sight came to me.

Harou, he looked like he just woke up. His hair wa a tussled mess, sticking up everywhere. Harou's glasses were absent and I noticed the glassy look in his eyes.

"Kyoya?" Harou asked yawning cutely, his eyes tearing up slightly, "Whya re you at my house?" Squinting trying to see me better Harou moved his bangs out of his.

I smiled lightly at Harou, he looked so adorable, almost like a small child. "Tamaki forced me to come to make sure you were alive."

"Are you med?"

The question kinda shocked me, "Why would I be mad? Everyone gets sick. Even I do, if anything everyone was worried about you."

"That's even worse…" Harou muttered his hair covering his face.

An irk mark came to my face as I watched Harou struggle with his hair. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a rubber band and put it on my wrist.

Quickly I tied Harou's bangs back and took a quick picture with my phone. 'Might as well use this to my advantage, Tamaki would kill to have a picture of Harou like this.'

"Kyoya?" Harou asked, "Why'd you take a picture of me?"

I smirked evilly and my glasses flashed, "No reason."

Harou sweatdropped and desided it was better not to ask, "well I'm fine. I'll be in school tomorrow. By the way, I don't have any formal clothes can I borrow some?"

I nodded my head, "That won't be a problem. I'll leave you now so you can rest up for the dance. Oh and Harou?"

"What is it?"

"Can you walk in heels?"

I had to hold back a laugh when Harou's face burned bright red, "WHAT TYPE OF QUESTION IS THAT?!"

"I think it's a reasonable one. Goodnight Harou, see you at school.

*3rd P.O.V.*

Kyoya left Harou with questions running a mile a minute. Walking back inside Harou clutched his head.

"I'm really scared about what's going to happen at school Tomorrow…"


	13. Chapter 13

LIMSS 13

"I AM NOT WEARINGING THAT-THAT THING!" I shouted absolutely disgusted

"Why not?" The twins questioned, "It'll look good on you!"

"I do not WANT that to look good on ME!"  
_  
Okay, I'm sure you all must be confused on what's happening at this moment. Unfortunately for me the only way I can really explain this  
is by starting from this very morning.._  
**_  
*Earlier today*_**

I woke up feeling much better than I did yesterday and changed into my Ouran uniform. Walking out of my room, I had my bag in hand as I greeted father pleasantly in the kitchen. "Hi dad," I smiled slightly as dad handed me my cup of sweetened coffee.

"Hello Harou, you look better." Dad said, tucking a strand of his red hair behind his ear.

"Thanks dad, do you know if Haruhi is up yet?"

"I believe so. I heard getting around in her in her room."

I nodded my head and ate a muffin we had in our cupboard as Haruhi walked into the kitchen wearing her oh so beautiful (Note sarcasm) Banana yellow dress. "Took you long enough" I joked, tossing Haruhi a jug of milk and a blueberry muffin, "Here, If we don't leave now we'll be late."

"Are you sick?" Haruhi asked, not used to me acting kind and well, happy.

Frowning I resorted back, "Is it wrong for me to be nice and cheerful?"

"No, but it's weird…"

I sighed ruffling my already messy hair, "I know. I'm trying to be more positive, though I doubt it'll last…" I quickly pulled dad into a one armed hug and ran out the door with Haruhi in tow.

*At Ouran*

Haruhi had finished her muffin and milk on the train and we were walking to class 1-A. Everything seemed normal until I opened the door and was instantly tackled. I fell on my ass, with four bodies piled on me. "Harou!" The four people cried together sucking the life out of me, as they cut off my air supply.

'Okay screw positive!' I thought burning with anger, "Get the fuck off of me!" I shouted deafening the people on top of me.

"We're sorry!" the boys shouted quickly removing themselves from me, allowing me to breathe once more. Looking up I saw Hikaru, Karou, Mitsukuni, and Tamaki sitting beside me, as the two blondes had tears in their eyes.

"Harou, I'm sorry! I hope I didn't upset you before!" Hunny sobbed holding my scared hands as I sat on the floor.

"No I'm sorry Mitsukuni, I over reacted…" I said ruffling the short blonde's hair.

"But you didn't" Mitsukuni said rubbing his eyes, tears still in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked not sure what Hunny and I were referring too.

I smiled up at Tamaki, the smile was small and fake, but a smile none the less. "It's in the past Tamaki. Now if you don't mind me asking, but why are you here, I would have thought you had class."

"I do, but I had to make sure you were alright! I was… Worried when you didn't come to school yesterday," Tamaki explained, his tone soft.  
I got off the floor and pat Tamaki's shoulder, "I'm fine! Go to class, I'll see you at the club before the dance."

"Alright, come on Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai must be worried."

"Okay! Let's go Tama-chan!" Hunny hugged me one last time and walked to his first period class, Tamaki beside him.

~~

Class flew by and school finally ended. Haruhi and I were about to walk to the train station when a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders.  
"Harou!~" A familiar pair of voices sang, "The boss needs to see you!"

'Oh god…' I thought as the twins lugged me to the third music room where the hosts that were there consisted of Kyoya, Tamaki, Hunny and Mori. "Why am I here?" I asked as I was put on a small stool.

"Simple we need to get your measurements" Kyoya explained walking over and slipped off my glasses. I tried to grab the black frames when Kyoya's words finally sunk in.

"WHAT?! MY MEASURMENTS?! WHAT FOR?!"

Kyoya chuckled and asked, "Do you remember my question yesterday?"

My eyes widened, "You're not serious are you?" I tried to step off the stool but the twins held me in place.

"Oh Harou, we're VERY SERIOUS." Kyoya then whipped out a measuring tape, and took my measurements

~~

"So explain this to me again. At this dance we are getting Ms. Kanaka and her fiancé Toru together so we need someone to act like a love interest for Toru? Now my question is why me?"

It was finally time for the dance and everyone was getting dressed. I was given a small fancy suit. It was a simple maroon color with a pale peach button up shirt. I myself felt lucky because I was wearing my gray converse today so I'd wear them during the dance and not stiff dress shoes. "Harou, are you changed yet?" Tamaki asked standing outside my dressing room not answering my question.

"… Yeah, I am. And you still haven't answered my question. Why can't you use an actual girl, and not me? A **boy**" I walked out of the fitting room a slight frown on my face. I didn't want to be here right now and this suit felt really awkward, I didn't feel that I looked right, but the looks from the hosts told me otherwise.

"You look great!" Mitsukuni ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Uh… Thanks I guess." I patted the top of Hunny's head.

"Alright!" Tamaki shouted, "Our dance can now get started!" Everyone ran to the ballroom so we could greet our guests. Many young girls were waiting in the noiseless ballroom chatting away with one another.

"Welcome, one and all to our Ouran host club Christmas party!" everyone shouted letting all the girls gasp and blush.

The hosts went to their "Stations" while I just leaned up against the wall board out of my mind. 'Why am I even here?' I asked grumbled, 'It's not like people are asking ME to dance. And they still ignored my question…'

As I was leaning against the ballroom's wall Tamaki walked up to me, "Harou! You seem tense!"

I gave Tamaki a 'No-Shit-Sherlock' look. "Well excuse me for not being a social butterfly that eats the fruit cake that came from my dad's work."

"What? Harou, how do you spend your Christmas? With your sister?"

I crossed my arms and hummed in thought, "Let's see… Last year I spent Christmas in my room listening to music. I didn't want to disturb Haruhi because she was watching 'the Kato family's dining room Christmas special' she seemed really into it so I kept to myself."

"You poor thing!" Tamaki cried holding my face in his hands, "You sacrifice your time to be with family to have your sister feel joy!"

"It's not really sacrificed time if I enjoy being alone."

"I guess, but don't you get lonely?" Tamaki asked sadly

"No," I shook my head out of Tamaki's grasp, "I mean not really, I'm used to being alone and I feel awkward when I'm around people, I've just become accustom to being by myself."

Tamaki frowned, feeling the sorrow and emptiness that filled my words. "Anyways, I noticed that you have yet to play anything for the host club when you had gotten a music scholarship."

Sighing, I run a hand through my short hair, "If you want I can play for the last dance. I mean that's meant for Ms. Kanako and Toru right? Just give me a violin and I should be set"

"Splendid!" Tamaki smiled widely clapping his hands together.

"By the way Harou," Kyoya cut in, "Since we have a wide variety of food here is there anything you would like to have?"

I turned my head away from the hosts and muttered embarrassedly, "Is there any chocolate cake?"  
After hearing my words the host club seemed to freeze. Hikaru and Karou wrapped me in a hug as the hosts went crazy. Quickly they fled  
trying to get me some food with a small cloud of dust trailing behind them as they trampled off.

~~

Blushing heavily I lean against the wall with my hand covering my face, "Oh Harou there you are" Miss Kanako said walking over to me holding her dress all lady like, "Would you dance with me?"

"Yeah, sure" I said pushing myself off the wall, about to take miss Kanako's hand when Mitsukuni shouted,

"There you are Harou!" Suddenly I was swept off my feet and dragged away by who I would assume to be Takashi.

"Stop it! Let me go!" I screamed, my voice cracking slightly. With Takashi sprinting down the halls I couldn't tell exactly where we were headed but I highly doubted I'd enjoy our destination.

Mori slammed a door open and the twins shouted, "Here he comes!" as the pulled me off of Mori and then shoved me roughly into a dressing room. The twins tossed some clothing into the room with me, "Change into that" they said in unison.  
Looking down at the clothes I was given my eyes widened and I screamed in horror, "OH HELL NO! I AM NOT WEARING THAT-THAT THING!"

"Why not?" Hikaru and Karou questioned, "It'll look good on you!"

"I don't WANT that thing to look good on ME!" I shouted, clenching the evil piece of clothing in my fists.

"Well" Kyoya said making himself known, "It's either that or the pink dress we have. But it's your choice, even though I feel like the dress you have would look better on you than the pink."

I glared down at the dress an angry blush on my face from Kyoya's words, but none the less I slipped off my maroon suite and changed into the strapless deep maroon dress that had sleevelets that ended right before my fingertips. Once the dress was on I sat on a stool that was in the dressing room and put on the black thigh high socks I was given along with black platform boots that came just under my knees.

"You done changing yet?" the twins asked impatiently

Quietly I sighed, 'there's no way in hell that this is gonna work. I look like a boy who can't cross dress properly. Hell dad looks better than I do right now.'

"Harou!" the twins whined, entering the dressing room and dragging me out, "We need to give you your wig and make up!" I gritted my teeth together in anger. I really hated make up and dressing up like this, but I had no choice in this matter. "Come on, come on!" the twins brought me to a styling chair and plopped me down, "Harou we want you to hold still while we do our job to make you beautiful. Okay?"

"Fine" I grumbled, letting Hikaru and Karou cover my face with the ungodly substance called make-up.

~~

"All done~" the twins chimed after they finished the final details for my make-up, "So what do you think?" They asked holding a mirror in front of my face to show what they had done. As I stared into the mirror I felt like crying. I actually looked like a girl; the twins made my face look pretty. They skillfully covered the small sets of bags I had under my eyes. They also concealed the scar on my forehead better than I ever could. My lips were painted with deep plum lipstick that seemed to make my face paler than it already is. Thick black eyeliner made my large eyes look more defined and feminine, and let's not forget my hair. The twins gave me a long dark brown wig. The wig's artificial hair slipped down my back, about five inches below my bare shoulders, as the bangs swept over my forehead and framed my face.

"I hate you" I growled, though I'm not sure if I was directing that to the twins and the hosts or to myself.

Completely dismissing my comment the twins crushed me in a tight hug between their chests and cooed, "Aw! Harou's so adorable!"

Suddenly the door opens and a violet eyes flirt entered the room. "What's going on here?" Tamaki asked, referring to the twins smothering me.

"Boss, we're just giving HER a hug!" Hikaru said holding me tighter

"Yeah Mi'lord, isn't SHE adorable?" Karou continued

"That you are madam." Tamaki said as he waltzed up to Hikaru and Karou and ripped me free from their grasp. Unfortunately for me Tamaki then decided it'd be a good idea to slip his delicate fingers under my chin, tilting it up some. "Now Princess, I hope those nasty twins didn't do anything to harm you."

I clenched my fists at the word princess as I thought about how my childhood tormentors would constantly call that with venom laced in their words.  
_  
'Oh princess still waiting for your prince to come and save you?' An upperclassmen from my school asked as he slammed his large and scared fist against my face as I laid weakly on the dirty ground in a dark back alleyway_  
_  
'hehehe' his two lackeys chortled along with their bullheaded leader, 'I bet even __**she's**__ given up on that prince of hers. I mean why would anyone want this ugly mess?'_  
_  
'Hear him princess?!' the first lackey asked, 'No one wants you! I bet even your parents want you dead.'_

"Stop it…" I muttered still picturing the painful scene from my past. I could almost feel all the pain I had felt that day. A busted lip, a skinned knee, the cuts from sharp rocks and crudely cut nails that had dug into my pale sleeveless arms

"Princess?" Tamaki asked, unknowingly making my condition worse.

"Don't call me princess!" I cried angrily smacking Tamaki right across the face with the palm of my scared hand. My fight or flight mode was activated and I did both. After my painful slapped Tamaki I ran out of the room leaving all the hosts completely shocked at my actions. 'Why does everyone call me princess?!' I asked myself, the wigs hair flying in my face as tears pricked my eyes causing my sight to blur, 'Am I really that pathetic and weak? Do I act like a helpless girl who needs someone to save me?' I stopped running and entered a supposedly empty classroom. I was afraid that Tamaki and the others would be following me so I wanted to hide. The classroom was dark, the only lighting was from outside where girls were dancing and having the time of their lives. I walked over to the front of the class and sat on the floor and had my head rest on my knees.

"Are you okay?" A person asked in concern. Whipping my head up in surprise I saw Toru, Miss. Kanako's fiancé in front of me worry evident in his face

"I'm fine…" I muttered softly, not wanting to bother Toru when he should be with Kanako.

"I don't think that's true." Toru pressed, "Please is there anything I can do to make you feel any better?"

'Why?' I asked myself, 'Why is it that all these strangers keep trying to help me? First the host club now Toru, a guy I don't even know. Why do you all try and make me smile, why can't you leave me alone to cry by myself!... Why are there so many kind people here? Why are they trying to help me? Why help a selfish person like me? I don't deserve this… But I know someone who deserves to be happy…' Lifting my head up I stare at Toru with sad muddy eyes, "Please… Stay with miss. Kanako… don't leave her, don't ever leave her side or make her sad or feel betrayed. Make her happy, please can you promise me that?"

Toru crouched down next to me, "I think I can. But is that really all I can do?"

I nodded my head, "Yes" I said with a small smile, "Just go find her and things will turn out for the better, I promise."

"I'll take your word for it then." Toru pushed himself up from his knees and offered a hand to help me up.

Graciously excepting Toru's hand I was pulled up and stood on aching feet, when the classrooms door's suddenly opened to reveal Kanako who stared at us with tear filled eyes as she instantly fled, her heart breaking in two. "Go after her" I said softly as I pushed Toru towards the door. The boy followed through as he ran after his beloved fiancé. 'Am I really that sad?' I asked as I walked down the barren halls to familiar music room. Opening the doors it was odd not to have rose petals attack me but it was a nice change. Walking to the backroom I found a violin and took it out of its case, 'he'll always be there for you Kanako' I thought as the perfect song to play came to mind.

/qShwdYfLwwU - the song that Harou's playing

Gently holding the violin and bow I run down towards the ballroom where Toru and Kanako were about to start dancing. As I found a door to one of the many balconies that hung over the dance floor I threw the doors open and saw the happy smiles on everyone's face. For some reason Toru had looked up at the balcony where I was standing and had his eyes widen. Smiling softly at the boy I way and put my violin in position and started playing the beautiful song I thought would be perfect for the couple on the dance floor. Every now and then I would sing the lyrics of the song and have my voice fill the ballroom with the accompany of rich violin notes.

I continued to play as I felt all the warmth and happiness from the people below, 'Am I that sad?' I asked myself again, music ringing in my ears, 'I don't think so. I'm not trying to be saved by a prince on a beautiful white horse like a princess… I think… I'm trying to be the savior. The person who protects and sacrifices himself for the people he loves.' I smiled sadly as my ever present wig's hair fell in my bloodshot eyes. 'Yeah, I like the sound of that.'


End file.
